The Queen of the Game
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: "Don't you know? When you rattle a snake, you're bound to get bit," he told her. "Hard"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**Title: **Queen of the Game

**Chapter Count:** 1/?

**Warning(s): **AU!Eun Sang.

**Pairing:** YoungSang,

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **"Don't you know? When you rattle a snake, you're bound to get bit," he told her. "_Hard_"

Manipulation wasn't something Eun Sang always known, raised by her mother and father to be upright and straight-forward. Of course, that was all before her father passed away and her sister bailed on her and her mother, leaving them with a debt to pay and working to support her choice to leave. To her mother Eun Seok was still that needy little girl who needed her mother, when really she was the poster child of self serving who remembered her family when she needed money.

At first Eun Sang was convinced her sister was a sociopath, but soon understood that Eun Seok was just a great actress. In her own way her sister cared –sociopaths couldn't dredge up emotions even if they tried –it was just that her selfishness and aversion to responsibility was stronger. Eun Sang couldn't deny that she'd felt burdened by her mother sometimes, but remembered her mother could have easily seen her as a burden too when her father died, and abandoned her. It was hard, but nothing in life was easy. Going through hardships only strengthened character and resolve, than when things were easy. Instead of seeing her circumstances as obstacles she viewed them as challenges to be overcome and learned from them for future reference.

Eun Sang may not have been breathtaking beautiful to use her looks to get ahead, but she'd been blessed with sincere features: eyes wide with innocence, a nub of a nose and dimpled chin, which provoked protectiveness when they crumpled up whenever she cried.

She was intelligent –third in class –but, her rank wasn't enough to get her into Jeguk with her best friend Chan Young. He'd passed the entrance exam with flying colors, even gaining a scholarship for his efforts. Eun Sang had missed the mark. It wasn't by much, but close wasn't close enough. This, however, wasn't something one should misunderstand; she was genuinely happy for her friend with no ill will toward him. She'd just seen the opportunity as a step to a better life, but she guessed she would have to work twice as hard. Until she managed to find a way into the school, that is.

Luck shined on her in her before her junior year when she'd discovered the family her mother worked for were owners of the school. Unfortunate for them, they had many secrets that could be exploited. With their careless treatment of her mother, Eun Sang didn't feel all that regretful for using those secrets against them.

The chairman wasn't an easy man to manipulate, any attempt would probably backfire and fall on her mother –she couldn't afford hurting her mother in her plans. Kim Won was another one she'd crossed out from the task, but not entirely from future possibilities. The chairman's wife was also a no-go zone; women, especially intelligent ones, were surprising hard to coerce. In the end, Madam Han was the only one who would get her what she needed.

A subtle threat of using her plan against the Chairman's wife, against her was all it took and Eun Sang was starting at Jeguk High School in the coming year, with a shiny new uniform to boot.

-~*+*~-:-o-:-~*+*~-

Her first day wasn't all that pleasant with the too high on herself and nosy administrator, feeling the need to belittle her mother's profession. Yes, being a housekeeper wasn't a high flying career, but it was honest work and nothing to be ashamed about.

"_Tch, house wife? Are you lying? She's a housekeeper," the administrator sneered, having peeked at the form._

"_Yes, she's a housekeeper," Eun Sang confirmed, finishing the word the woman hadn't allowed her to finish. "She's also a mute. Would you like to make fun of that too?" Saying it loud enough and with emotion that the people around would think the woman was bullying her. It of course worked, getting the woman dubious looks from her colleague and a visiting student. At least she had the sense of looking embarrassed as she should._

"_Well, finish quickly. I have a lot of work to do and your delaying me," was the woman's attempt to save face, but still exert her power. Aish, she wasn't even as rich as the attitude she was displaying._

The woman of course, couldn't help but revenge by revealing her welfare status. Chan Young had warned her not to reveal it unless she wanted trouble, but the woman had pre-empted the change of course by announcing it.

Her week went to crap.

Of course these gave the rich idiots that were her classmates the rein to look down on her. The boys didn't physically attack her; their bullying was verbally attempting to degrade her. Fighting them back with words would have been the obvious course of action, but Eun Sang learned that standing out would draw attention from the biggest and most vicious bully of them all –Choi Young Do. So, she played the role of the proud welfare student who was bigger than their insults and ignored them all together.

This only provoked the girls to be more vicious. There was defacing her locker, displacing her desk, cornering her in the bathroom to push her around or tripping her in the hallways. It could have ended easily enough if she'd lashed out in the most violent way and showed the pampered princesses just how a poor rat like her handled things, but it was better to continue the docile route. Employing subtle coercion was less work and allowed her to keep her innocent façade.

It helped that one of her bullies had a mother who was friends with Madam Han, and had an explosive secret that would definitely aid her in her plans.

_Ye Sol-ah, you shouldn't mess with a snake._

-~*+*~-:-o-:-~*+*~-

She'd allowed bullying earlier in the day, because it solidified the persona Eun Sang was trying to portray to the student body. However, it was time to re-establish boundaries and her target was walking right in front of her. A quick glance around the hallway ensured there were no witnesses. Eun Sang grabbed the girl by the scuff of her jacket, pulling her into the nearest bathroom.

"Wha –Yah, welfare student, what do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?" Ye Sol demanded when she got her bearings, but Eun Sang ignored her checking the stalls for occupant. "Yah, are you stupid? I'm asking you a question –" The heir demanded again when Eun Sang didn't afford her the attention she wanted, only to cut off when she finally got it. with a looking in her that was beyond devious.

Eun Sang smirked, with a looking in her that was beyond devious, cornering the girl against a wall and getting uncomfortably close to the girl with only a hand on the wall as leverage.

"–I want to come to an agreement; it will a benefit to you too." It was better to start off subtle than go straight for the threat, it gave the person a feeling of actually having a choice when there was really only agreeing or agreeing.

"Tch, and what would I get from a poor rat like you?" Ye Sol spat venomously.

"You're life in this school," Eun Sang revealed. "Housekeepers are not supposed to be seen or heard, but we see and hear everything. Many truths, like yours." It was funny how someone with such a precarious secret had the nerve to look down on her. Ye Sol should count her lucky stars that Eun Sang didn't just detonate her little secrets and was offering her an option. "Your family, they are not spa owners. Your mother is a madam right?"

"T-That's not true," Ye Sol contradicted with no conviction, cowering further into herself than she already had been at Eun Sang's uncomfortable proximity.

The girl wasn't even trying to deny it. Guilt splashed on her face in advertisement of the truth. "I could care less for your truths. However, the others will. They'll forget the poor welfare student and remember the Madam's daughter, just like the vicious snakes they are."

"You won't say anything," Ye sol warned in righteous anger, fisting her jacket in a threat. These brats were really predictable trying to appear like a jungle cats when backed into a corner, when they were just pampered house cats.

Reversal was easy, slapping away her flimsy hold and trapping the girl's hands against a wall. "It depends on you –"

"–No one will believe you!"

"Ah, all I have to do is start a rumor. I don't have to say it in person. Are you sure you can believe in them that much? That they won't turn on you," Eun Sang questioned, her probing queries playing on the girl's insecurities. It wasn't like Ye Sol was secure to begin with; there were no friends in the world of the rich. Acquaintances and strategic partnerships that would be severed should they stop being beneficial and savory. Associating with a madam's daughter was a taboo to avoid –she'd be the pariah by the end of the day.

The defeated entered in the girl's tear filled eyes, "What do you want?"

"To convince your friends to stop harassing me," her ambition in getting into Jeguk was for her education and what doors it would open for her. She didn't want or care to bend over backwards for punks she neither liked nor cared for. "I don't want much. I just want to graduate without problems. Can you help me in this?"

"You're a welfare student. How can I do that?"

"That isn't my problem Ye Sol-ah," cupping the girl's face in false care. She would have felt sorry for her, if she hadn't terrorized her with her group of conceited bitches earlier. But now, Ye Sol was just a means to an end. Sure Eun Sang could have done the deterring herself, and in less than pleasant ways than her current method. Such tactics however, would require too much of her time and she had better things to do with it. "Or should I start singing?"

-~*+*~-:-o-:-~*+*~-

Everyone who knew him knew Young Do didn't pick on girls so the new female transfer student wasn't on his radar of 'friendly' prospects, even if she was welfare. But, that didn't mean he didn't find her interesting. It was hard to reconcile the spit fire at the bike shop, with the weird sleeping girl at the convenience store and the seemingly docile transfer student that was friends with Yoo Chan Young.

Even then there was something under the surface that didn't quite add up.

This was proven when the girl, after covertly looking for witnesses, hulled Ye Sol into a bathroom. He waited patiently, half hidden behind a wall for them to emerge. His wait wasn't long as Ye Sol came out in tears, unable to notice him through the tears and hysteria as she run past him. Eun Sang came out a few moments later with a raised eyebrow of satisfaction and a smirk that had no business being on such an innocent face.

The confidence and accomplishment in her steps cemented one thing: she was no prey, but a predator who wore sheep's clothing like a second skin. Maybe she could be more interesting than he initially thought. Biting his lip and waiting an appropriate amount of time, he sauntered down the hallway to the cafeteria after her with hands in his trouser pocket.

She would be fun to unravel.

With Joon Young gone everyone was on edge, wondering who his next target would be. To be honest, he hadn't given it much thought, focused on figuring out the president's friend. Now, that he had uncovered her true nature, he was more at ease.

Fixing his plate, he by-passed his usual table where his two lackeys sat and headed straight for Bo Na's and Chan Young's table. He took the seat that was ordinarily Ye Sol, next to his newest toy. As expected the room went silent anticipating the possibility of him choosing his next 'friend'.

"Yah, Choi Young Do, what do you think you're doing? Are you lost?" Bo Na asked a slight apprehensiveness in her tone. From what he'd observed, Eun Sang, annoyed the MEGA Entertainment heir. Yet her heckles were raised at him sitting at their table? Yah, he might have just hit the jackpot

"Wasn't the food obvious? I'm eating with you today, friend," Young Do answered easily. "I should also introduce myself to our new transfer student, right?" turning to the girl who looked at him with what could only be curiosity, before she swiftly schooled her feature into uneasiness. A change that was so swift and minute that he would have missed it if he hadn't been looking for it.

As if on cue, Yoo Chan Young made his presence known like the night in shining armor Young Do expected the president to be. "Choi Young Do –"

"–Transfer student, should we formally meet now," His eyes had remained on the girl, talking over the president because he already knew the reminder of his statement was probably a threat to tread carefully around his new friend. "I'm Choi Young Do," he held out his hand, all under the scrutiny of the table and the entire room.

He could tell she was calculating the consequences of taking his offered hand or rejecting it. The wonderful actress she was made her the picture of wide-eyed innocence that he was sure she didn't possess. But, she was lucky god had given her such an earnest face that took the mask easily and believably. In carefully orchestrated caution and hesitance, she took his offered hand. "Cha Eun Sang," already retracting it before she'd even finished the sentence, but he held on just as securely as he held her gaze for a bated moment. He even added a caress of her knuckles, before letting go all together.

"Eat a lot, Cha Eun Sang," his tone wished in an exaggerated cutesy tone and brilliant smile. He could practically see her cringing internally, even though her façade of wariness held firm on her face. He was really itching to crack her.

"Let's eat," she returned with a raised eyebrow that she didn't bother controlling, along with irritation.

_From now on, you're mine until I expose you, Eun Sang._

-~*+*~-:-o-:-~*+*~-

**Author's Note: **This will be a multi-chapter story. Eun Sang will be a little different from what we saw in the drama, but it won't be all that dark don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**Title: **Queen of the Game

**Chapter Count:** 2/?

**Pairing:** YoungSang,

**Rating:** T

Despite her best efforts, Eun Sang was now solidly on Young Do radar. In fact his stunt a week ago in the cafeteria, his supposed introduction at the cafeteria, was to let her know that he'd noticed her. The student body of course took it as a subtle threat, something Chan Young had warned her he was known to do to his victims.

The whole week she had to contend with the tittering whispers of people whenever she walked down the hallway. For what it was worth, Ye Sol and her friends backed off completely, almost like a warning label was stamped on Eun Sang. The petty pranks had stopped even though she'd thought it would have escalated under Young Do's radar.

But nothing: which made him all the more dangerous.

That however didn't mean he left her completely alone. Other than the initial formal introduction, he'd kept his distance but keep his eye on her.

Not having the upper hand wasn't something Eun Sang was used to, but he unfortunately was hard to read and was steps ahead of her. All she knew was that if he attacked she would hit back, she would never allow herself to be a victim and be driven out like Joon Young. She had worked much too hard to get into Jeguk, to be chased out by some elitist prick of a bully.

He made her anticipate him and on edge, and she hated it.

Those dark piercing eyes always watched her in calculated fascination, burning into her back whenever in the room same room with her. When his attention begun to prickle and she gave him the attention he was looking for, much to her dismay, he smirked or raised an eyebrow in askance. On occasion he even managed a wink which further annoyed her because it was more than obvious he was planning something.

Something she couldn't pre-empt and left her helpless.

Perhaps she'd made a mistake choosing to be the meek kitten, and should have just started off without the mask so he knew not to cross her. But, she dismissed the notion knowing her current method was best. Maybe it was to her advantage to play the sitting duck, forcing him to show his cards before she disposed of him.

In the hallways when he'd pass eerie close to her, stirring anticipation of violence in the other students, and her tensing up was unfortunately not completely an act of the persona she'd created. The punk actually managed to make her aware of him, even if he only ended up brush past her without doing anything.

Chan Young and even Bo Na were confused by his restraint, both also thinking he had something up his sleeve but having no idea what. Young Do, despite what his test scores and rank, was intelligent and calculating. It wasn't beyond his capabilities to do something surprising devious and cruel when least expected.

It didn't make her life easier. Easy would be actively terrorizing her –not that she wanted it to begin with –but this psychological mind game were a different ball game. Her paranoia and awareness of his presence was driven sky high, and it was driving her crazy.

But approaching him would give him a win she wasn't willing to give. Yah, this one would definitely require a lot more than what she'd afforded Ye Sol –who still couldn't look her in the eye.

Today though, his tactics changed.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

He was driving her crazy, and Young Do enjoyed this immensely.

His introduction in the cafeteria had served its purpose. In that, it broadcasted to everyone that from then on, Eun Sang was off limit to all but him. Words weren't even needed, just that public introduction and the message was clear as day.

Everyone including her had expected constant harassment from him after, but he remained restrained. That approach was too predictable, and he didn't want people thinking they knew him. No with the cunning Eun Sang strategy had to change. The physical –even if he didn't use it on woman –would do nothing but probably piss her off. The emotional she ignored as demonstrated by the Gangnam Squad, which left psychological mind games.

Paranoia would fray her at the seams, making her come to him on her own, and from then on she would do it willingly without him forcing her. It was a small employ of the _Mysterious Angle _woman usually fell for, which in its full application would require a certain amount of initial attraction to work. She didn't have any for him, so he had to reinvent the process.

To achieve something, he had to do nothing.

Anticipation was already heavy in the air, which of course fuelled the intended paranoia. All Young Do had to do was add certain nuances, and she became unwilling aware of him. A concentrated stare combined with a smirk, raised eyebrow or wink gave the illusion that he was planning something. When in the hallways, he passed a little too close to her, which was to heighten her awareness of him. It left her guessing about just when this grace period would end, and the assumption that it could happen at any moment.

He was counting on frustrating her to the point Eun Sang had no choice, but to confront him. In fact he'd given it to the end of the week, before she approached him by her own free will in crazed irritation.

Eun Sang didn't show signs of it.

By Wednesday she should have been the starting point of her unraveling, but she held stubbornly firm. Even managing to ignore him and concentrate in class when he sat behind her, when it had unnerved her earlier in the week. Nothing worked with her –leaning uncomfortably close, playing with her hair or kicking her chair when the teacher had her back turned. Her concentration remained forcefully on the board.

Impatience wasn't a personality trait of his, if anything he was the extreme opposite. Yet her lack of concession was testing that, making him grudgingly change end games. He had to approach her first –_stubborn prey. _

The hallway was empty except for a few stragglers, which suited his purpose because he needed tongues wagging. He hated gossipers, but sometimes they were useful.

Using her preoccupation to his advantage, he sneaked behind Eun Sang as she was putting away books. It was funny that she was always aware when his eyes was on her, but remained unaware of his presence when he was so close.

That is until he blew against her exposed nape, and she just about jumped out of her skin.

The widen-eyed shock was the realest expression she'd projected all week, and it was pretty darn satisfying. His frame and height served its purpose to loom over her, with an hand against the lockers caging her against them. It was a bit disappointing that she actually succumbed to the subtle intimidation of proximity, by pressing back against the lockers to escape him.

Was she really going to make it this easy? Perhaps he had given her too much credit.

"Yah, transfer student, don't hurt my feeling like this. Can't I talk to you without you looking attacked?" Young Do asked, carefully placing a boyish lopsided smile on his lips, a direct contradiction to his body language that always managed to confuse people on his intent. Her recovery time was much faster than most, to her credit. The initial surprise melting away to give way to a fascinating mixture of annoyance in her eyes and dread marring her face –she was back.

Her body relaxed from all tension, as she leaned rather than pressed against the lockers to escape. The earlier look of harassment must have been due to honest surprised. There was caution in the way she was looking at him, but no real fear. Yet from a far, and for those not looking keenly, she was the terrified transfer student being harassed by him. Ah, she really was a good actress. "Can you talk without attacking someone?" she countered looking at him in skepticism and voice dripping in subtle sarcasm.

The usual reaction for an innocent, docile girl she was playing was indignant anger at him doing something so intimate by blowing on her neck. More of the "_Yah, just what do you think you're doing" _or "_are you crazy?" _Her façade was correct: widening those big brown eyes and clutching her books to her chest in defense, but the look in her eyes were a dead giveaway and her words as well.

"Am I not doing it now? Maybe I really should be like you say," following his words through by moving in closer still, eyebrow raised and the non-threatening smile turning in to dangerous smirk that served to bring genuine uncertainty in her eyes as she tensed.

Which she countered by narrowing her eyes, "Is this how you'll be from now? Will you start harassing me?" chin tipped in the air in a show of defiance, which everyone else would see as false strength and pride against a bully. She was annoyed, but restraining herself.

This girl was something else.

"Should I? You're only _mine _to play with, right?" his possessive words made her twitch. She didn't like to be owned, which he was already aware of hence the emphasis on the words –good. "Do you want my attention this much, that you're asking even if I'm not doing anything?" Conceit was another thing that annoyed her, practically fighting to not roll her eyes at him. Maybe he could just annoy her true feelings to the surface.

"I won't let you do to me what you did to Joon Young. You should know this," the fire in her eyes delicious. This was the girl he'd seen at the bike shop –proud without breaking the mask. But it wasn't enough. He wanted her mask to completely crumble and fall of completely. He wasn't satisfied with half things.

"Do you think I'm being nice? Don't misunderstand, transfer student. Just because nothing has happened doesn't mean I can't start now?" He spoke the words in her ear, delivering the threat with deceptive charm that evoked a shiver as his breath tickled her ear. He could practically see the steam coming from her ears. "Don't tempt me to be bad, Cha Eun Sang. You won't like it."

Her lips were trembling when he pulled back, not in fear but in anger. But the tears were for show, playing the victims for the audience watching. Really, she even managed to swallow thickly, and tighten the hold on her books. She wasn't folding. "Isn't that what you are being now?"

"Ah, you being like this. How could I leave you alone?" it was true. Not the good girl she played, but the one who hid under the surface. How twisted was that Eun Sang? She wouldn't fold, and annoyingly enough he wanted her to do it quickly. "Do you know? I'm on to you, Eun Sang."

"What are you saying?" the uncertainty was back in her eyes, even as she maintained her victim routine.

"You're a fox, playing a kitten," he could see Rachel in his peripheral vision watching the scene intently. Eun Sang letting a tear fall from her eye, pursing her lips bringing forth the dimple in her chin, looking ready to cry. She really wasn't going to give in. "Your tears won't fool me. I already know your true face."

He waited for her reaction with apt intensity. Would she stop the game?

"It will be hard to prove these words," Eun Sang replied still keeping her crying face even as she said the words, which was even more deadly than confessing with a straight face. Her act was stunning to watch and he didn't even know whether to be disgusted or fascinated by how good she was at it.

Just like always with impeccable timing, Yoon Chan Young like the knight in shining armor he was swooped in to save the day. "Eun Sang, let's go," fixing him with an impressive glare, before guiding away the harassed, _damsel-in-distress _from the _big bad wolf. _

"Right now, are you taking up a charity case?" Rachel asked her, having sauntered over to him while he was distracted watching the two friends walk away together.

Another fascinating thing was that friendship. How could a straight-laced gentleman, be friends with a fox of a woman. "Are you worrying about me, step sister? Maybe you're jealous."

"Do I have the time?" she sneered. Sometimes he wondered if she had any other expression than anger and scorn. "Let's stop talking nonsense, and talk about this photo shoot. Are you going to stop it?"

He smirked, "If I do, I'll want something in return. Are you sure you'll be willing to give me whatever I want?"

"Just make it disappear and we'll discuss that later."

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

Eun Sang couldn't concentrate. She'd spent an hour doing two sums that would have taken half that time to do, all because of that Choi Young Do.

It was rare that people saw through her when she chose to represent herself as the vulnerable damsel. Chan Young was one who knew her good, her bad and her ugly and chose to remain at her side. But that punk had managed it. She'd honestly thought his attention was on her because she was a welfare student he could push around like Joon Young, but it was obviously not the case.

"_You're a fox, playing a kitten."_ It wasn't good for her. "…_I already know your true face."_ Her pencil broke under the pressure.

"Difficult problem," Kim Won deep rumble sounded behind her, tearing her away from her reverie. She hadn't even heard him enter the cellar. As expected of her, she scrambled to get to her feet feigning believable embarrassment, looking up at him as he stood at the top of the short stairway.

"Master Won. It's the only place that's quiet," Eun Sang shakily explained her presence. "My mother –"

"–Don't misunderstand I wasn't reprimanding you," he descended the stairs his usual picture of aloofness, going straight for the rack that held his favorite wine. She'd learned earlier, while retrieving Madam Han a bottle, it was a brand that only he himself was allowed to touch. "Are you having a difficult time with the work?"

It was surprising, because even if it wasn't in rapt fascination he was asking something that wasn't necessary. Involving himself when he usually chose not to, "My concentration is bad and the questions aren't easy," she answered, sliding back in her seat.

"Subject?" She'd thought he'd walk right past her without another, word but he approached the table setting down the bottle.

"Math," she answered, keeping her eyes on her book even, if she was itching to look at his face. She hadn't thought she would actually achieve it, but it seemed she had. What he did next would confirm or dismiss her conclusion.

He stood close but still a respectable distance between them, pulling the book over to look at the question. Eyes widened involuntarily when he picked up an extra pencil. "This here is wrong," circling an error she'd already picked up but had yet to correct. "It's like this," he scribbled down the appropriate method, which was undeniably right.

"Ah," it wasn't hard to sound awed, because she was surprised that her plan had worked. "Thank you, Master Won."

He didn't give any sign he heard her, just picked up the bottle and left without another word. Only when the door creaked shut behind him, did Eun Sang allow an accomplished smile.

She certainly wasn't a seducer, nor did she ever want to be. But, gaining someone's affection didn't only mean gaining the romantic kind. The good will of attending Jeguk was bound to end when she graduated, and securing a scholarship for university wasn't absolute so she had to ensure she had other options. It was what Kim Won was for.

Sure Kim Won helping her with a sum didn't automatically mean he felt any obligation to her, but she had two years to work on that and that was more than enough. Her intention was to be a reminder of his first love, a girl who was a welfare student just like her at Jeguk. A play on nostalgia that would want him correcting the wrongs he hadn't been able to correct with her.

To be a little sister he wanted to help.

It was ambitious, but it didn't hurt to try.

At least something had going right today. Her main problem was Young Do, and what he planned to do with his acquired deductions. It wasn't something he would let go, that much she knew. What was unknown was what he'd use it for.

One thing was for sure though; Eun Sang would be damned if she become one of his toys.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**Title: **Queen of the Game

**Chapter Count:** 3/?

**Warning(s): **Someone unfavorable is making an appearance, but keep in mind this is AU!Eun Sang.

**Pairing:** YoungSang,

**Rating:** T

Whatever progress Eun Sang had made with Kim Won was shot to hell with the surprise return of his brother, Kim Tan. The man moving out the moment the younger male moved in, destroying any advantage she had with him being close. It was too bad, since he was the only one in the house that was tolerable.

The only consolation of his departure was that Madam Han drank less with her son back home.

The whole situation forced Eun Sang to re-strategize. While the logical leap dictated replacing Won with Tan, it wasn't at all advisable. Tan was immaturity, entitlement and inferiority complex mixed in with brother issues that promised to be a headache and chore for her, not to mention messy.

The first time she'd seen the second son since his arrival was when she was in the kitchen with her mother and he came in demanding food. Another brat, it wasn't all that surprising.

The present would be, unfortunately, her second time. Her mother was overwhelmed in the kitchen and asked her to deliver drinks to Tan and his visiting fiancée. It wouldn't be a problem if her unfortunate living condition and luck wasn't playing against: the girl ended up being none other than _RS International _heir, Yoo Rachel.

A very unimpressed, Rachel: just what she needed to add to her already increasing complications.

"Welfare student," The girl sounded in disbelief, her pretty face as always twisted in dismissive disdain, and annoyance. Great now she was on princess' radar too? "Why are you here? Is this your work?" It was unfortunate she had to maintain a certain control over her actions because anything else would work against her. She was just about to answer, when Tan interrupted.

"She lives here," trust the knight-in-shining-armor to complicate the situation further. Because just then Rachel's eyes narrowed in suspicion, as she got to her feet and approached her. The knowledge of another woman living under the same roof as her fiancé was obviously the last thing the girl would want to hear.

"Really?" her perfectly manicured hands, picking up a glass of juice just advertised what was coming next. If that wasn't a tall tale sign, Tan's attention being on Eun Sang was an even bigger warning.

She had to attempt to salvage the situation, even if it was unlikely because Rachel had already formed her own opinions about the situation. "We'll be moving soon," it wasn't the best but, it was a try. "I should leave this here," moving to walk past her.

Eun Sang's initial deduction of being doused with juice had been wrong, because next thing she knew her foot got caught with Rachel's and she was sent crashing onto the floor. If that wasn't enough, the tray unfortunately slipped from her hands and pouring its content all over Tan. Consolation was there were no broken dishes, until he jumped up and sent the glass mashing onto the floor.

"Are you stupid or just clumsy? Look what you've done," Rachel demanded in calm reprimand, rushing to Tan's aid. Oh she must have forgotten her foot being the main culprit in the situation. Was this little girl really playing with her? The one who was stupid was her, thinking Eun Sang was some sheep to push around. At least Young Do saw her for what she was, but Rachel…

It her advantage though as she squeezed through tears of humiliation –rather anger and got to her feet, head bowed in deep sorrow. "I'm sorry, Young Master," lip trembling and tears balancing in her eyes, forcing herself not to drop the act and teach the little girl a lesson she would never forget. But, that wouldn't do. Her mother would suffer the consequences if the _future daughter-in-law _was treated to an impromptu meeting with the floor. "Please forgive my clumsiness. I'll just take care of this."

However, the girl was tempting a snake.

"Leave it," Kim Tan ordered pushing off Rachel's fussing hands, and storming away to change clearly unimpressed by the situation –accident or otherwise.

"I don't have to tell you to stay away. Young Do, I don't care but Kim Tan you shouldn't look at," retrieving her purse and flouncing out of the room without a back ward glance. Kim Tan was handsome, sure but did this bitch think her priority was her boyfriend? He wasn't even on her wave length other than being the second son of the house hold.

But, if Rachel wanted trouble, Eun Sang would give her trouble.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

His weekend was as usual, washing dishes in the kitchen as part of his training. It had become less of a tedious routine the more Young Do repeated the process, but it didn't make it any less mind numbingly boring.

Gossiping staff and ass kissing managers were just like the rumor mongering teenagers at school, only thing contrasting was the age difference.

When Monday morning came he was more than grateful. Even a little excited about seeing his little fox again. But of course, something would come to destroy his good mood in the form for Kim Tan. Exile must have ended for him, but that certainly didn't mean he was welcome back in Jeguk –whether his family owned the damn school, or not.

"I've missed you friend."Tan greeted him with calculated friendly affection. He'd been here five minutes and he was already trying to assert his power. In the past Young Do would have allowed it, but times had changed since Tan had run off to America and he'd be damned if the guy's return changed it.

Pocketing his hands, Young Do tipped his head to the side with a smirk playing at his lips. "Welcome."

"Loosen up, I'm not doing anything right now," Tan tried to be cute trying to unsettle him, but Young Do was unaffected.

"Just say hello and stop scaring the kids," like avid blood chasers, there was a crowd surrounding them waiting to see who drew first blood. He didn't plan for it to be his, and despite her taunting Rachel knew this too.

It was why she stepped into dissolve the situation.

"Tan, let's leave first," grabbing the youngest Kim hand ready to pull him away. But Young Do wasn't done talking, so he grabbed her and pulled her by his side. The arm wrapped around her shoulder keeping her close, even as she struggled.

"Brother is still talking, step sister," satisfied when he saw the beginning of irritation enter Tan's face. "How can we end this without a hug or tears," Young Do was almost convinced that Tan actually cared for his fiancée, but that stupid move was one sided and only Rachel forgot it was an arrangement.

The brown haired male was stoic, even as his true face brimmed just below the surface. "There's no need for hugs. But, if you need tears, I can make you cry."

"See it's already fun. I'll be more happy coming to school every day," it exaggerated cheer that made Rachel glare harder at him and Tan lose his patience, pulling Rachel to him.

"If you are worried about that, think about transferring; since I can't because my mother is the chairwoman here."

Just like him to throw around his title like it was paper, unable to stand beyond his name. Young Do wasn't at all surprised, but it definitely left the statement wide open for him to take advantage. "Oh! You differentiate between mother and mom," and if he wasn't annoyed earlier, Tan was livid then –his pretty face hardening as Young Do hit a nerve. "Did I go too far on the first day? I was just glad to see you. Let's meet often," he bid him, sauntering off with a satisfied smile. Tan just didn't understand who he was dealing with.

But now that his former friend was out of the way, a meeting with a certain fox was still pending.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

Of course the two obnoxious idiots would have a stand-off first thing in the morning in front of the main entrance. Avoidance wasn't Eun Sang's strong suit; she liked facing things head on and dealing with it. But everyone knew that when two bulls fought, it was the ground that got hurt.

She wasn't going to be the ground, especially when neither Tan nor Young Do got the message

_A sleek black car pulled up beside her, the back left widow rolled down to reveal the Jeguk second son, in all his bored glory. "Get in."_

"_Thank you for the concern. I'll just walk, Young Master," Eun Sang dismissed in measured politeness. It wasn't even something to consider, nor did she have the desire to sit in the same car with him. Even if it would save her time from walking, it wasn't in her favor. The princesses always felt entitled to the princes, and her breathing the same air with him would be seen as reaching for levels that wasn't in her realm._

_She didn't need the brats to stir up trouble. Young Do and Rachel were enough on her to-do list, she didn't need more._

"_It wasn't a request," he clarified, just as she'd turned her back on him to be on her way. _Aish, how was this, her life? _Did she have a sign on her forehead that said _push around at will_? Was he feeling fulfilled forcing his unwanted chivalry on her?_

"_And I politely declined, I'll leave first." Her words more forceful and direct, leaving no room for contradiction._

Thankfully he'd gotten the point and had driven away. It was her luck too that she hadn't gotten into that car with him, because it would have been real trouble. It seemed like Tan and Young Do didn't like each other that much. Ordinarily it would be an advantage to her, but something about the situation warned her off the notion of playing one against the other –at least not before assessing the situation completely.

She'd hate to set off bombs and get blown up in the explosion for moving too fast.

Observation and research would be needed. Now that Kim Won had been put on the back burner, she had nothing but time on her hands. Rachel would certainly feel her wrath and much harder than her wannabe familiar Ye Sol. Young Do had yet to make a move, but held a ticking bomb in his hands she needed to disarm before it became a problem.

As for Kim Tan he was a non-entity unless he made himself an issue. She was could see signs of that dreaded hero complex rearing his head in him. And whenever a chaebol tried his hand at playing hero or having a heart for the poor, it was their silly damsel's that always got the brunt of backlash. She was well aware the Chairman was having everyone around him followed like the creepy, controlling bastard he was. Rachel and Tan was a business arrangement and one the Chairman would be damned to lose, any girl unfortunate enough to catch his youngest son's eye whether mutual or otherwise would be squashed with no remorse.

She wasn't equipped enough to deal with the Chairman at present, so it was best not to test him.

The only sign of notice Eun Sang received from Young Do when he sauntered in just under the designated time was a smirk, before he purposely brushed against her as he took his usually set behind her. "Hello, fox," he greeted hotly in her ear, making her involuntarily shivering when his breath brushed her ear and at the sound of his deep tone. "Let's play a lot together, from now."

Even though it was the devil whispering in her ear, hell would freeze over before she tolerated his nonsense. She'd have to find something to deter him quickly. Her phone vibrated in her pocket with a new message.

[Don't make that face. Makes me think you don't like me~CYD]

_What the hell,_ his winked confirmed her fears. Choi Young Do had her number. Chan Young was the only one who knew it, and was unlikely to give it to him. So how did he manage it?

"Put your handphone away, Eun Sang. Class is beginning," the teacher ordered.

The first half of the class was spent trying to figure out how he'd gotten her number, and she came up empty. Lee Bo Na even though in possession of the number wouldn't give it away, because Chan Young wouldn't be happy with that –Bo Na's priority was always Chan Young's happiness. None of the other chaebol had bothered to ask for it, let alone know her. The number on file at the school was her mothers in case of emergency.

The later half was better, managing to compartmentalize her thoughts and concentrate on the lesson. She wouldn't let him distract her from the lesson, it was what he wanted. When the bell rang signifying the next class, she dallied around gathering her books slowly and Young Do didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave as well which served her well.

"My number, how did you find out?" standing over him with books clutched to her chest, and unimpressed scowl on her face. He already knew who she was and it would be redundant to pretend, besides her low tone and back to the only door gave no-one a view of her face.

He remained comfortably sprawled on his seat, with a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips and raised eyebrow. "Achieveing this face," he pointed out with mirth shining in his eyes, "Ah, it just warms my heart." Before she knew it he'd whipped out a phone and snapped a picture. "Evidence?"

"Are you stupid? Because it can't be that you didn't hear me," going for the phone to delete the picture, but he easily latched onto her arm and pulled her close. "Yah, are you really desperate to get hurt? Let go."

He held on tighter. "Isn't it more comfortable like this? No heavy masks?" He was stronger; it was useless to try and escape, especially as he got up to tower over her, conspicuously slipping the phone into his pants pocket. "Would you like to try and get it?"

Was he challenging her? He obviously didn't know her at all, dropping her books she went for the pocket. Catching him off guard initially, but he recovered quickly trapping both hand behind her forcing her close, eyes blazing. "Are you crazy?" there was a surprised light still present beyond the outrage, as if he didn't really expect such an action from her. Really, wasn't he the one to say she was a fox, how could he think she would be meek and prudish?

"Didn't you say I could try taking it?" She returned with a raised eyebrow, challenging him to deny it. His jaw twitched in annoyance. But that wasn't the important thing her, "Let's stop playing games and answer my question. How did you get my number?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Should I tell you when you're being so rude? Ask nicely."

"Let her go," Tan voice sounded from behind her. It was the last thing she needed, but he served his purpose she supposed.

"Aish this punk," he cursed, irritation subtle in his tone, not at all happy at the interruption. She preferred handling her own battles, but she had classes to attend and Young Do was detaining her. "How did you get invited to this conversation?"

"Isn't this cowardly? Picking on girls. Is this what you've been learning when I was away?" Tan went on approaching them with a practiced lazy saunter, hands in his pockets. He was obviously doing this for himself rather than her, to feel heroic.

But what the hell, "Please let go," She asked in a broken voice, adding a trembling lip and glassy eyes to complete the helpless act Tan was so desperate to defend. Did Young Do think he was messing with an amateur?

His hands tightened fractionally as he pursed his lips, but let go. He was a bully, but even Young Do wasn't that much of a coward to restrain a helpless girl –whether an act or not. The glare he fixed on her was heated promising revenge later, but she wasn't bothered.

Her innocence was reaffirmed while he remained the bully.

The only hopeless momentary revenge he could get was kicking her books away like insolent child which just added to her amusement. As she scrambled to gather her books, even flinching at his actions to further irk him as he stomped away.

"See you soon, Transfer Student," bid her farewell with false cheer. It wasn't hard to hear the subtle threat in his words, but she would be ready for him when it happened.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **Tan's role in this will be very minor as well as Rachel. She won't have a stick up her butt since _**NO**_ TanSang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**Title: **Queen of the Game

**Chapter Count:** 4/?

**Warning(s): **None really…

**Pairing:** YoungSang,

**Rating:** T

Young Do hated that she'd one upped him, even more than Tan's ridiculous knight in shining armor act. Eun Sang needed as much saving, as he needed a hole in the head. But, he had to admit she was an even bigger snake than be realized.

He'd underestimated slightly.

She wasn't a little girl playing fox. She was a seasoned snake well versed in the game of manipulation. She was also not shy and easily abashed by his antics, shown by her the fact she felt no shame moving to search his trouser pockets for his phone. Still had fire in her eyes and a viper's tongue even when he had her trapped.

It was like she was provoking him into much less subtle action.

She wanted to play and he would play, because this game was actually fun: an opponent that didn't just roll over and give up despite his intimidation, with a backbone of reinforced steel.

"Yah, punk what is this I hear about picking on girls now," Myung Soo inquired in measured outrage.

"And when have I picked on girl?" Okay fine he didn't deny being less than pleasant, but he didn't pick on girls. He wasn't even picking on Eun Sang, he was just coercing her to be truthful.

The situation with her in the classroom that Tan conveniently walked in on was greatly misconstrued and fuelled by Eun Sang's act. But of course everyone would rather assume the worst form him, right? "Do you have this little faith in me? Are we even friends?" He continued in mock shock and anger.

"I'm still your friend until now. Do you take me so lightly?" the usual comical shock playing on his face. "Are you trying to break my heart like this? Have I not done enough, oppa?"

"I'm not picking on her," he assured the only friend who'd stuck by his side throughout the years. He owed no one an explanation, but no one came as loyal as Myung Soo and it would be stupid to lose him even if most of the time Young Do didn't show it. "I'm interested."

"You like her?" exclaimed Myung Soo in disbelief, because Young Do rarely showed interest in women. There were one or two, he would admit caught his eye, but that wasn't it with Eun Sang. She was cunning, challenging and stirred his mind.

"No," he confirmed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm interested to see what her real world looks like."

"Are you having a crisis I don't know about? Right now, this is impossible," Myung Soo didn't understand him, which was okay. He didn't need to know –the only ones involved in this game were Young Do himself and Cha Eun Sang.

[The roof. Let's meet]

She was bold, wasn't she? Thinking she could summon him, and he would jump to her will. He realized now he'd been too rash to inform her about his knowing her secret, instead of letting her come to him like he'd initially wanted.

Running tongue over his teeth he laughed. He didn't think knowing her number would unsettle her so much, it hadn't been a move to achieve such result, but it worked nicely.

[Do I have a reason to, Eun Sangie? To see me, come to me.]

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

_Eun Sangie? _Did this punk take her for a child? Come to him? Wasn't he taking her too lightly? Perhaps, Eun Sang had given him too much by demanding about how he'd gotten her number. In retrospect, it didn't really matter that much. Even the picture what exactly could he do with it.

Come to him. _Tch, was he crazy?_

She'd expected to have him annoy her during lunch, but he was nowhere to be seen. His two lackeys looking lost without their leader at their table.

But at present she had bigger problems to deal with.

_Once again she had been summoned by the administrator so the woman could throw her weight around. Nose so high up in the air Eun Sang was surprise the woman could even see her as she looked down her nose at her._

"_My scholarship, you asked me to come," Eun Sang asked in forced politeness, that wasn't even all that subtly hidden. The woman just rubbed her the wrong way, and the feeling was mutual as once again the administrator narrowed her beady eyes at her._

_The woman sniggered, "Everyone here is smart not just rich. Do you honestly think you can compete?" giving her a look down like Eun Sang was something grimy she found under her shoes. As for smart and rich, it didn't apply to everyone and the bitch knew it. What the woman wanted was for her to look down on herself and be self conscious to make her feel better. _

_But, Eun Sang wouldn't let her._

"_I know I'm lacking," pretended to be humbled by the scolding to give the poor woman the significance she was desperately craving. "I'll work harder, to show a better side of myself," she bowed, giving the woman a sassy raised eyebrow to ask if she felt fulfilled._

_Of course it annoyed her to high heaven, and Eun Sang enjoyed it. Clicking her tongue in pure annoyance, the administrator threw the paper at her, "The scholarship only pays for classes. Your special activities fees are due. Pay them. Join at least one, it not an option." Ah this woman surely needed a man or a good drink, so uptight. "Leave now, I'm busy," she dismissed with pretentious waving off._

She was required to join a club, all of were paid for by that obnoxiously expensive activity fee. Some would even require additional investment. All the money she made from her part time jobs were going into saving for a deposit on a house for her mother and her, so they could leave the mansion and, her university tuition.

Not for frivolous nonsense like golf club.

A closer look at the list, however, had offered a solution to her problem. The Broadcast Club had a fee waiver of activity fees if she joined. The mammoth task was convincing the president of the club to allow her to take the test.

For what it was worth, Hyo Shin Senior wasn't an elitist prick. He didn't look ready to insult or all that threatening. If anything he looked passive, like nothing in the world mattered. Jaded she would say.

"Broadcast Club, why?" he asked after a moment of considering her request to join.

She could say it was for the money, which if he was smart was already all too obvious to him. But, she needed to add another level to her reasons to not look like it was a last resort. "It's the only one that can help me in future. People like me won't benefit from golf club. Maybe here I can learn a skill to help me consider a job."

"The waiver is not a reason?" the senior asked, arms crossed in an interrogative stance even if his voice wasn't as demanding.

"It's important too," lying won't get her anywhere. From the first time since stepping in this school and donning her mask, she was being genuinely earnest. "Will you let me take the test, senior?" the genuine was always stronger than pretense.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

Young Do was surprised that Eun Sang could actually be genuine with any words that came from her mouth. But there in the broadcast room with Senior, her words were undeniably sincere as she asked for a chance to join the club.

When did a situation warrant such earnest words from her, while to everyone else it was a mask? With him she was an unrelenting devious.

"You're words were so sincere with Senior, I could cry," he sounded when she stepped out of the door long after Senior had left.

Hyo Shin only warned him to not cause trouble or he'd be dealing with him. Aish the guy was so handsome threatening him, but for what it was worth he wouldn't cause a lot of trouble.

Well, at least not yet.

She stiffened, pivoting to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want to be my shadow now? Why are you here," a sigh of exasperation escaping her lips, as she crossed her arms and tipped her hip to the side in unhidden defiance. It was to show that she was not, and she never would be, scared of him.

"The hallways are free," pushing of the wall he was leaning against to approach her. "Am I not allowed to pass on them?" It truly was coincidental on his part to happen on her. He'd meant it when he'd resolved to not go to her until she came to him first this time. But, what can he do about his reputation and her ideas.

"Don't you know, lying can become a habit?" she chuckled, believing him as far as she could throw him. "But it serves a purpose," she shrugged, stepping up to him. "Will you tell me? How you have my number?"

Even the way she moved when she shed her pretense was difference. Unrestrained confidence that made her looked taller and much more dangerous –her very steps were a sly saunter. But she wasn't dealing with a pawn she could push around, so he called her bluff and stepped even closer. "This world isn't free. I want something in return."

She laughed.

She laughed loud and almost hysterical, even holding onto the wall for support. "Be serious. Do I look like someone you can control?" her tone mocking, and provoking even if it was breathy, "Move."

This girl was really annoyance and mystery all in one go. The laughing he could definitely do without, but being angry would have her think she was winning. So he controlled it. He didn't lose, especially not to her, "Are you sure I was stopping you? Don't you think that you weren't just moving?" he teased her changing tactics to unsettle her, because uncertainty shined in her eyes at his antics. "Am I blocking the entire hallway?" Then it fizzled to annoyance, when he gave a show of block the hallway by stretching his arms wide. It barely blocked even a quarter of it.

She rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Let's talk again, Eun Sangie," he bid her farewell with an exaggerated cutesy tone, that achieved its purpose in giving him the last word. As he continued down the opposite side of the hallway, leaving her visibly annoyed.

It was better to lure her into a false sense of security, before he really begun playing his hand. She was just a little too bold at the moment. He needed to return a balance of power in his favor before she got too comfortable.

"Still playing with the Welfare Student?" Rachel who'd descended the stairs ahead of him asked, probably spying Eun Sang's receding figure down the hall.

There was an unnecessary disdain in the girl eyes, but what did he care. It was her issue. "What is this step sister? Are now interested in my life? Don't warm brother's heart like this."

"The photo shoot, you haven't done anything yet." Like usual she ignored his teasing with a roll of the eyes, and got to the agenda at hand. Always with the measured annoyance like no one in the world would ever be worth her time.

"Right now, are you doubting me?" Young Do had that handled, but was waiting for the day itself to have maximum impact. She wasn't the only one less than thrilled about this stupid photo shoot, and he'd be damned if he had to pose for the camera. "Just come and look pretty, step sister. Brother has everything under control," adding a condescending pat on the top of her head, which earned him an icy glare. "I'll leave first."

At the moment his mind was on how to win against one Cha Eun Sang. Unmasking her wasn't as easy as irritating her out of it, because she slipped in and out of her crafted façade so skillfully it was hard to capture a crack he could exploit.

With Eun Sang he couldn't scare her into following his way.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

"_Does it make you happy? Being on people's lips because you're Choi Young Do's new toy?" Rachel told her, occupying the sink next to hers as she casually reapplied her lip gloss. It was obvious the heir was there to throw her weight around and re-establish some sort of superiority over her. "Don't get comfortable, because this won't last. The excitement always wears off. So just remember to stick to your level, Welfare student."_

_Eun Sang smiled sweetly, even maintaining it in her tone as she spoke. "You should keep such advice to yourself Yoo Rachel. I don't require it." It was enough playing Young Do's game, dealing with a pompous administrator, and now she was meant to deal with an insecure girl? If she was really the social climbing bitch the female heir was painting her out to be, shouldn't she have fallen over her feet for Tan or Young Do for that matter. Her relationship was secure; Eun Sang had no interest in Tan what so ever._

"_What?" Rachel looked confused and outrage, probably thinking she misunderstood Eun Sang words since face and voice didn't display any of the harshness of the dismissive words._

"_Aren't you saying this because of Kim Tan," Eun Sang spoke clearly, turning fully to the girl still keeping her face the picture of friendly humbleness even as she spoke. "Don't misunderstand me. Between me and Tan is nothing. Please feel comfortable with this." She'd given the girl an out, but Rachel caught her arm as she tried to walk past and leave._

"_Do I look stupid to you?" Rachel asked in measured annoyance bringing Eun Sang to face her again. "Let me warn you. Don't let your name and Tan's come from other kids mouths as a set. That level is too high for you to climb. If you attempt I'll make you fall hard."_

_Rachel _was _stupid, or hard of hearing. Eun Sang had assured her of her lack of interest in Tan just moments ago, threatening her again over something that she considered closed was just choosing to be ignorant. Prying the heir's hand off her arm, spoke again. "Then it's good we have an understanding; because even if you won't believe me, I want the same thing."_

It was mentally exhausting dealing with heirs, but it would be only two more years she would have to tolerate. Things at the café at least had been less hectic with the re-opening of schools and universities, the patronage to the establishment lightened. But that didn't mean she wasn't practically dead on her feet when she got to convenience store. The table looked inviting to allow her to rest before she had to make the distance to the mansion.

But since this was her life, she couldn't even have that much.

"Why do you always sleep in places like these?" the deep, smooth drawl was unmistakable, "Makes me want to protect you."

_Choi Young Do. _

Honestly, did this guy have a tracker on her or something that he always found her so easily? She continued feigning sleep, determined to ignore him. Even if she wanted to know how he knew she sometimes took naps out there. Did he really want her to believe he wasn't stalking her?

"Wake up. It's rude to sleep when people are talking to you?" he added after a long moment when she didn't respond to him. Aish this fool, did he still not understand she wouldn't jump when he told her to, if anything she'd kick him in the shin and walk away satisfied as he jumped around in pain.

But despite being clueless on some things, he wasn't entirely an idiot and obviously knew she was faking. Confirmed by his long leg swung out and kick her chair, just like a week ago when he was trying to gain her attention in class, "Yah, transfer student."

Annoyance had definitely descended on her life. "Why are you so noisy? Don't you know this isn't your house?"

"But your sleeping here like it's a bedroom. Can you really scold me?" He returned with grating observation. "How can you be like this? Lack so much caution. Bad things can happen to you sleeping here." He went on, enjoying his ramen leisurely.

What did he care about her safety? On top of that, did he think she was incapable of protecting herself? He should know better, "The warning is too late. You're here making noise." He seemed amused by her snippy response, eyes shining with laughter.

"Keep talking like this, and you'll know the consequences," biting his lower lip as he regarded her in open interest and curiosity, like he was looking for new ways to play with her.

The threat as always delivered in charismatic elegance that had you questioning its intent. She was unmoved by it either way, "Is that a threat?" raising an eyebrow and leaning back with her arms crossed in challenge.

"At least you know this much," he congratulated her, mimicking her stance as he engaged her in a battle wills with a staring match.

She didn't have all night, "What do you want?" He wouldn't work this hard to annoy her if he didn't want something. It was better to get it out of the way, so he could leave her alone faster.

"Kim Tan warned me to stay away from you." Oh great, let the guy play the hero once and Kim Tan now thought she required constant protection. And now here were the tall tale signs of her being pulled into a turf war between the two. How did things get so messy without attempting on her part? "Are you playing with him? Isn't that playing with your life?"

Now she was a seducer. Did every rich person think all poor girls dreamed of landing a prince charming to make her life better? Or even worse, that they were all set on seducing one should it not happen naturally. Her life was hard, tiring and difficult but she wouldn't become a meek trophy girlfriend in exchange for a better life –she was worth much more than that. "Why is it important?"

"That wasn't an answer. Do you think I'm asking nicely?" His smile faded into a threatening grin, emphasized by him leaning in again, hand clasped on the table.

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you ask Kim Tan?" She countered. He didn't deserve an answer from her and he was asking the wrong person anyway. If he wanted to know he could just suck it up and ask his enemy or whatever the hell they were, not her.

"Because you're prettier to look at, and I like your voice better," he told her cheekily, in that smooth velvety voice that would be seductive and hypnotizing –if he wasn't such a jerk. "Are you going to answer?" the prompting delivered in the same tone. He was so venomous; because bullies weren't suppose to embody elegance and charisma.

It was oddly fascinating to watch, which signified her time to leave. "I have to get home," she didn't want to have this conversation when such a disgusting thought had crossed her mind. She wouldn't fall into whatever web he was weaving. "Let's not meet again."

Her leave however was hampered when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back unceremoniously onto his lap, "Ya –" securing her there by wrapping arms around her waist and securing her wrists, holding her down when she attempted to vacate his lap.

Forget her momentary fascination, it was sufficiently flushed out. Was he looking to lose a limb? "What do you think you're doing?" Her voice dropped a dangerous octave that was always a warning that someone was about to get hurt.

"Cha Eun Sang, are you mistaking me for a good guy. I've been generous, and you're taking advantage of this," he informed her. "It's a wrong move. Answer me, what is between you and Kim Tan?" Her further struggle stifled when he tightened his hold.

This idiot, "If you're hoping to become a father in the future without complication, you'll let go." If he forced her hand, trust her she would mess his equipment and pretty face for good measure.

"Do you really want to know what happens if you keep squirming like that? Just answer the question. This isn't hard." Well at least she knew he was still a fully hormonal male that is, if he was referring to what she was imagining.

"Should I scream?" it was weak, but he was forcing her hand. But, damn it she would scream bloody murder and wake up the devil himself if he didn't let it go. "That won't be good for you."

For a long moment it looked like he wouldn't call her bluff, but he finally loosened his arms. She was actually stunned that he actually complied without finding out the hard way. "Are you waiting for the sun rise? Leave."

"What are you planning?" He couldn't be letting this go so easily; she glared him down as he went back to his ramen as if nothing happened moments prior.

His withdrawal was suspect.

"To finish my dinner," he deadpanned, continuing his meal unaffected. "You are still here. Weren't you leaving?"

She wouldn't be a sitting duck. "You've let me go, stopped asking the questions. Have you found the answers?" She demanded.

"It's in the car waiting for you," looking past her at something, forcing her to follow his gaze only to find Kim Tan looking out of the car at them.

_Aish really, just what I needed_.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **No triangles. Just thought I should clarify. 3K+ chapter, however others won't be this long. Next update will probably be Thursday next week hopefully, but I'm working on other stories I've neglected so it might not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**Title: **Queen of the Game

**Chapter Count:** 5/?

**Warning(s): **None.

**Pairing:** YoungSang,

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, adding this to your alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it.

Despite not getting any concrete answer from her about her relation to Tan, the other night had provided him with cracks to latch on to for further analysis.

Eun Sang was a wild cat who would attack to get free if trapped. Twice now she'd allowed herself to be trapped by him with only a little fight. It would have been more swift and beneficial for her to scream her lungs out, she hadn't done it.

There was also the fact that she was unconsciously responsive to him. He wasn't stupid enough to think that she was attracted to him, but she responded to him. He was already well aware that her nape was especially sensitive, that his voice in her ear did something to her as well.

Response could be turned into attraction playing the right cards.

But, he wasn't sure he wanted to play that card, because it would be long and grueling when he wanted her defeat immediately. There had to be a much more effective card to play, he just had to find it.

For the moment he had a photo shoot to stop.

"Weren't you doing something? Why does it look like we'll take a picture?" Rachel demanded in low tones, her impatience evident.

Young Do remained calm, "Relax, step sister. The bomb is about to explode," spotting his invited _uninvited_ guest prancing in. He didn't even have to force a smile on his face, when she greeted him with exaggerated flourish. "Hello, ahjumma," he even managed to feign realization, "Didn't we meet each other last week? You were visiting father, right?"

Ester was watching the entire display avidly, clearly angry and remembering seeing the woman before. That is, before the one last week. His father might have destroyed his first attempt at stopping this ridiculous farce by cheating on the judo mat, but Young Do had used his own father's tactics against him and won.

"Oppa," the woman exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his father's neck shamelessly in front of his fuming fiancée. He couldn't have planned it better, if he did so say himself.

Victory did taste sweet.

"I can't take pictures anymore," Ester announced unable to stomach the display, storming out. She barely had time to call for Rachel, who followed her out easily with a smile on her face.

His father, oh he was livid. Young Do however maintained his grin, "You said even cheating was part of the game. The important thing is the result. Win in any way possible. Now people will only remember I just won," raising an eyebrow in arrogant celebration. He may not like all the things his father taught him, but he always listened and tailor-made his father's crooked nonsense to his own style –like now.

_Checkmate. _That was one down and one pretty little fox to go.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

"_Are you stupid? Wasn't earlier today enough? Did he threaten you?..." Tan fired questions at her the moment she passed through the gates. He'd driven off without saying anything, but she guessed now he would scold like he had some sort of right over her._

_Eun Sang knew it would be trouble. _

"_This is too much," she muttered. To have him dress her down like he was her parent was just ridiculous. But outrage wouldn't work with him, because he would take it as pride. What she needed to do is combined pride and a subtle guilt trip. Turn around her troubles on him, by alluding that they were due to him. "Don't you know your attention is a problem to my life? Your fiancée is on my back because of this. And now Young Do wants to use me against you as a weapon. Should you be saying this to me?"_

"_Shouldn't you be grateful? I'm only trying to help you," he bristled defensively, thinking he had a right to be angry at her for rejecting his help._

"_If I say I'm grateful, will you stop concerning yourself with my life?" She returned. "Can you leave me alone? Stop being the problem that attracts him to me, Young Master. My life is difficult already. Thank you for helping earlier, but this is enough. I'll leave first."_

Of course Tan confrontation wasn't enough, because his mother spying in the shadows chose to see it as her trying to leap beyond a level she belonged.

"_Who are you to make Tan come to you? Do you think it makes sense for you to meet Tan separately in the shadows like this?" __Madam Han demanded like it was her fault Tan chose to give her attention. "Isn't it enough that you're going to Jeguk. Now you want to aim for the sky?"_

_It was lovely that she of all people was attacking Eun Sang like this. But she knew when to attack and when to retreat. "What you said is right. It won't be repeated, Madam Han." Heck she managed to look remorseful, even if she had nothing to be sorry for._

"_Good," Madam Han seemed satisfied with this answer. __"If you keep behaving this way, you and your mom can't stay in this house."_

It was lucky that Tan wasn't as invested in his hero routine yet and had let her be like she'd asked. Young Do had been suspiciously silent throughout the week, not sparing her even a glance or harassing her with constant messaging despite having her number.

He was planning something big, because she doubted he was the kind to give up so easily. Especially with the bomb that Tan's presence the other day implied. It was too big a bomb to rest on. Yet he didn't use it. Harassing her because he thought the Kim heir had feelings for her made sense, but he did nothing.

Or maybe she spoke too soon, her vibrating phone with the ID _Don't Answer_ flashing across the screen said as much. The grace period was over, she guessed. But, seriously, did this punk think she would answer when he called, still? She pressed ignore and went back to gathering her books.

"Don't answer what? My heart?" his breath brushing her neck, and the suddenness of his voice making her squeak and heart beat a mile a minute. Was he a ghost? "Don't be so nervous. Right now I haven't done anything," when she faced him, he was once again hovering close over her, face paces away from hers with a trademark smirk on his lips.

Her heart had already calmed, leaving room for only annoyance. "I knew it was too much too dream that you left me alone." Once again she took her orchestrated stance against the lockers. It was easy to look like a trapped rabbit, with his stature being as big as it when it loomed over her much smaller one. Just clutch her books to her chest like her life depended on it, widen her eyes a fraction in fearful wonder and everyone believed she was a victim.

"Leave you alone? You can't escape when you began playing this game," he informed her, like she was the one who started it. Everything begun when he stopped minding his own business and confronted her about the person she chose to present to the world. It would have never become an issue if he'd just kept his nose to himself. "When I win, it will end."

Okay now he was just delusion. This wasn't even an issue of boy verses girl; it was rich kid playing bad against a poor kid who discarded boys like him and their domination notions on a delay basis. Win? "Is this a joke? You must be asleep where your standing, because your dreaming." She told him, her tone as mocking as she could take it to annoy him. "You can't win. It can only end like this."

"Your words are harsh. Are you trying to provoke me?" there was a intimidating light in his eye as he moved closer still, using that tall frame for proximity intimidation that men were known to use against women. He was wrong to think it would work on her.

"Does the truth not sound pretty?" she smiled sweetly, stepping up to him until their faces were inches apart. "To everyone you're a bully, and intimidating. This is the face you show and people know. Me, they see a poor defenseless transfer student under your harassment. This is the face they know and will continue to know. I can destroy you maintaining this face. Be serious. Can you win?" she narrated, playing with his jacket's lapels the entire time, before letting her eyes flutter up to his in taunting question.

His jaw twitched, and he had her hand pried from his jacket and trapped against the lockers in an instant, body close enough for her to feel the heat radiating from this chest. His grin still plastered on his face, even if his eyes blazed in anger. Up close his irises were dark with lighter specs of almond. "Don't touch things you can't handle, little girl. You wouldn't like the consequence."

"What consequences? Since your personality is still bad, can you afford to attack a girl?" He kept threatening, but never did anything. Even if he somehow attacked her, she would return it with twice the intensity. And, little girl? She was a fire, harmless if untouched but, liable to burn him alive if he wasn't careful.

He let go of a gentle rumble of a chuckle, "Revenge doesn't require me to touch you. I can be very inventive, just wait and see. My method isn't always expected," he released her with a wink; walking off in a confident gait, hands in pocket.

She wanted to shake off the threat like she had before, but something told her this time she might have poked a little too much.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

Despite his warning Young Do was yet to do anything even with the weekend being the next day. But, that didn't mean someone else wasn't gunning for her; Demonstrated by her missing uniform this morning which, Eun Sang had hung to dry overnight.

It wasn't hard to figure out the culprit. Young Do wasn't petty and would probably drop dead before setting foot in the Kim mansion. Leaving Rachel, who'd been there the evening prior and had enough motives to take it.

"Where is it?" Eun Sang was out for blood, she didn't have time for pleasantries.

The girl took longer than necessary to acknowledge her. When Rachel did give her attention, it was to look Eun Sang up and down in dismissive disdain before returning to fixing her books in her locker. "I threw it away. Isn't the garbage where trash belongs?" Rachel answered with all the bored nonchalance she could spare. Like the uniform wasn't Eun Sang's only one and it didn't cost a million won.

It took a lot to maintain the helpless kitten act, and not reach out and pull every single follicle of hair from the _RS International _heir's head, but she managed it. She made a show of desperately running off to salvage her uniform from the school dumpsite for curious onlookers.

Many students were yet to arrive, and there was no surveillance cameras to capture the impending _conversation_ they were about to have. She wouldn't raise too much hell, like punch her in the nose, but it would be enough to set her straight.

_Perfect, _leaning against the building she waited for the brunette who, predictably, followed her in hopes to humiliate her as she searched for her uniform.

_Wrong move, brat._

Eun Sang had the advantage of surprise, catching the girl by her thick mane of shiny hair when she rounded the corner.

"Yah," Rachel cried trying to turn around to free herself, but Eun Sang twisted her hair round her hand and pulled tighter. "Are you crazy? Let go." Rachel struggled furiously as Eun Sang pulled her toward the garbage.

"Rachel-ah, thank you for your assistance," Eun Sang spoke to her calmly like she hadn't heard her talking, twisting the girls arm behind her back and kicking the back of her knee, sending Rachel toppling to the ground. "My uniform, pick it up."

"No," Rachel spat through gritted teeth, still thinking it was a matter of choice –which really wasn't smart of her.

"No? Do you think I'm asking nicely? You'll pick it with your teeth if you keep testing me," following through with the threat by pushing the girls face toward the garbage harshly before releasing her, forcing Rachel to catch herself on her hands in the trash pile. "I didn't throw them in there. You should collect what you discarded carelessly it's only right."

Of course Rachel got up immediately and tried to retaliated, but Eun Sang was seasoned in these types of altercations and easily caught the heir's wrist before the hand made contact with her face. Quickly twisting her arm behind her back once again, "You're mistaking me for a cat without claws. Do you really want to get scratched? If you try to escape, I'll bring you back by your hair. I'm determined like this," forcefully pushing Rachel toward the pile once again make her stumble to prevent a fall into the trash. "Don't make me lose my patience."

When the girl tried to freeze her with a withering glare, Eun Sang returned it with a casual raise of an eyebrow, "Hurry. Do you think we have time?" Please this heir didn't know her; she'd tackle her to the ground if she had to, so long as her uniform was returned to her by Rachel's hand.

Like the pampered princess she was, Rachel picked through the flattened boxes and paper bags by the tips of her manicured fingers, face scrunched up in disgust. There wasn't even compost in the pile. "Your life is over, Cha Eun Sang. I'll make you pay. You better transfer." She threatened even as she did what she was told.

Eun Sang chuckled in amusement, dismissing the warning. "Should I be scared? Right now, people heard you say you threw away my uniform and me running here in tears to get it back while you followed. Honestly, how does this benefit you?" There was no camera to record it, no witness to testify. Heck Rachel's pretty little knees hadn't even been bruised when she had fallen on the ground, conveniently landing on the pile for insulation. Eun Sang wasn't stupid. "Kang Ye Sol, can even be my alibi. It's all in my favor, right?" Knowing secrets gave you leverage and she had monster leverage on Ye Sol. Not to mention the fact that the girl didn't particularly like Rachel all that much, and had been a witness to everything, being their locker mate.

Eun Sang couldn't have planned it better even if she tried.

Finally retrieving the uniform, Rachel threw it at Eun Sang's feet. "You'll regret this. I promise you," hurling another empty threat.

Usually Eun Sang would have her pick it up and hand it to her personally, but ah she'd already won why bother with Rachel's pettiness. "Tch, why do you feel wronged when you started it. I told you Kim Tan and me are nothing," picking up her uniform. "Why do you still blame me? Don't take it out on me if your relationship doesn't work out," her voice conveniently breaking, forcing tears into her eyes surprising Rachel by her ability to cry at the drop of a hat. The added hard slap Eun Sang gave herself across the cheek enough to leave a mark, had the girl's eyes bulging in shock because, who would dare slap themselves? "Don't say I never gave you anything," she informed Rachel, the girl looking at her like she was a crazed psycho as Eun Sang ruffled her hair to complete the harassed effect.

"You're psycho."

_Good_. "Ah, the money for the dry-cleaning bill. You'll repay me right? I'll leave first," was Eun Sang's parting shot, making a show of clutching her uniform tightly and running out in tears.

_Lesson Learned, eh Yoo Rachel?_

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

[Come to my table to eat]

The message read on cue to wreck a good morning. But she wasn't having it. Young Do wouldn't ruin her good mood. With a roll of the eyes, she ignored the message going back to her food. He could play with someone else she was busy.

Other than the false start to the morning, Eun Sang couldn't deny she'd had a pleasant day. Of course, teachers asked about her lack of uniform, but it wasn't something that truly bothered her. It was satisfying enough to see the angry scowl on Rachel face every time she caught her eye. Kim Tan would be handled later for putting her into the mess in the first place.

"Problem?" Chan Young asked, probably having seen the annoyance on her face.

"Nothing important," Eun Sang dismissed with a smile, only to have her phone vibrate again.

[Are you ignoring me? Should I send you some incentive?]

She wouldn't go even if –

–Her face paled. There displayed on her screen was a picture of her from earlier, holding Rachel down by the hair and arm. _Sneaky bastard!_

[Will you come now?]

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**Title: **Queen of the Game

**Chapter Count:** 6/?

**Warning(s): **None really…

**Pairing:** YoungSang,

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, adding this to your alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it.

The thing about provoking a guy like him is that one had to be prepared to be destroyed. Her taunting and lack of caution just added fuel to an already burning fire. Before Young Do was casual about it, but now he was thinking what the hell, she wanted to be beaten so bad why deny her what she was asking for it.

He wouldn't approach her, not until he could control her. Winning over her wasn't enough anymore. She would not be controlled? He'd controlled her. She wouldn't be wary of him? He'd make her be. She wanted to play this game? It would be by his rules.

For the moment he left her alone. Instead he watched her closely to find something that would give him leverage. Sure, he'd considered using her reaction to him and turning it into more, but it wasn't smart because he reacted to her too. That fire wasn't something to play with unless he was assured of mutual gravitation toward something.

No. He'd go with control. It was actually satisfying to imagine her under his control, because he had to admit she was the first one to really challenge him. Not even Tan came close. Winning over her would be something to relish.

His step sister determined steps toward the garbage dump, with a uniform in hand that obviously wasn't hers certainly caught his interest, enough to pay close attention.

"_It seems I owe you now," Rachel told him, obviously satisfied by his results at stopping the photo shoot. It was just as satisfying for him because he'd won. Despite being angry, Young Do had definitely seen a proud light in his father's eye. Wasn't it twisted that he could only gain his father's attention using such methods?_

"_Then I'll collect now," he hadn't been interested in her dislike for Eun Sang, but now he was curious. He needed all the information he could have on his fox. Besides, Eun Sang was the only capable of pissing of Rachel on standby other than him. "Cha Eun Sang, you don't like her, right?"_

_Rachel sneered, the mere mention of the girl's name annoying her. "Are you obsessed with Welfare? Why are you asking? Do you perhaps like her?"_

"_Should I like her? We have a lot in common?" No, he didn't like her. But Rachel didn't need to know the complexities on his thoughts on her. "Just answer the question. Why don't you like her?"_

"_What a fool," Rachel muttered in open distaste. "She's becoming a problem in my life. Do I need more reason than this?" It was something, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't something to aid him in anything. "She lives at Tan's, don't you know this?"_

_It finally made sense. Two alpha females didn't ever survive in the same territory. Since her engagement, Tan had been Rachel's. But, with Eun Sang's presence in Tan's vicinity, she viewed it as a threat whether or not it was real. _

_The only information that mattered was that she lived with Tan. It should have been obvious to him, being that the convenience store they frequented was in the neighborhood and her mother was a housekeeper. Why not a housekeeper at the Kim mansion?_

"_It will be a favor, if you drive her away like the others," she added, obviously wanting him to take care of her Eun Sang problem. "Isn't that what you're doing with her?"_

"_Ah step sister. Do you really want to know what I have in my mind? It's rated +19," he teased. It served to end the conversation as she flounced out of the room._

His suspicion was sated when not a half hour later Eun Sang came to her dressed in casual clothes, hidden under the mask even if her eyes were blazing.

Rachel had definitely played with fire, and she was about to get burned.

He did wait to hear the conversation, pre-empting there next move by heading to the area to get a properly hidden vantage point that was close enough to watch the fireworks. Eun Sang was first to arrive, looking around for witness and possible recording equipment, before leaning against the wall in wait. Like the jungle cat she was waiting for her unsuspecting prey to happen upon her path.

There were no surveillance cameras directed toward the dumpster, because who would want to record garbage? But there was his phone that recorded even clearer pictures. _Ah, Cha Eun Sang you shouldn't have rattled a snake. _

He'd been wrong. There was no alpha verse alpha with the two. There was predator, Rachel, and even bigger predator, Eun Sang. The entire confrontation gave him more than enough to bring down the too proud, welfare student.

Leverage.

His fox was going down. Lunch was the moment Eun Sang would come to him. Even though it wasn't willingly, the end was achieved. He gave her some time with the president and Bo Na, before he sent his first message.

[Come to my table to eat]

She ignored it as expected, going back to her food like nothing happened. He didn't mind. After the next two she'd be tripping over her own feet to sit across from him.

[Are you ignoring me? Should I give you some incentive?]

Once again her jaw twitched in irritation. Oh, it was only the beginning. He counted to three before sending the compromising video capture to her. For the first time he saw real fear flash through her eyes, face paling considerable and grasping her phone tightly.

[Will you come now?]

To the rest of the cafeteria she was walking toward him in fear and trepidation, practically trembling on the verge of tears and a mental breakdown. As for him, he saw right through her. The unease was real, but everything else was part of that well constructed mask of hers. Those big brown eyes were anything but amused, if anything there was so much fire in them that he was surprised he wasn't set on fire.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

She'd waited a beat for Chan Young and Bo Na to leave and spend the rest of lunch together, before she gathered up her most convincing show of abject fear and approached his table.

The triumphant smile playing on his lips was beyond infuriating. Filled with so much satisfaction and mocking, it was taking everything not to go rip it off his face. Mind ticking away trying hard to figure out how she could have not noticed him earlier. Where the heck had he hidden to get such a picture, and how much more had been captured on camera?

However Eun Sang sliced it, the situation was bad. He could choose to black mail her or destroy her. There wasn't even calling a bluff with this, because the picture spoke a thousand words and incriminated her.

"You come when I ask you? This really touches my heart. Should I cherish this moment?" he asked with victorious smirk, long fingers playing with his phone as if to taunt her that he had her trapped. "Sit friend, we have a lot to discuss."

The whole student body watched in anxious anticipation at the scene. Her trembling like a wet, scared kitten and him looking like the sly devil looking to devour her. "If I sit; what does it mean?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper and hand grasping her seat in supposed fear –anger really. He didn't care about reputation, while she had to keep her mask firm. Otherwise, he'd be nursing a busted lip and missing a phone right about then. But she had a role to play. There had to be a silver lining in all this right?

"That you're smart." She remained standing defiantly, despite his earlier directive. "Should I make you? My reputation is bad. This action won't hurt me." One of those ridiculous eyebrows rising in question, daring her to chose the alternative. He was using her words against her, and she hated him more for being able to trap her this way. With a deep breath, she lowered herself on shaky legs and sat –looking the picture of terrorized. "Good girl."

Was she a dog? It was a provocation, baiting her to come out and play. But, she wouldn't give his the satisfaction–Silly punk.

"Yah, this face," of course he caught on to the glare despite her well practiced act. Annoyingly enough it seemed to amuse him even further. "Do you know how pretty you look fire in your eyes?" She looked even better with a fist connecting with his pretty little face, but he wouldn't get to know this unfortunately.

This wasn't over. At the moment she couldn't even bluff her way through it, because she wasn't dealing with a green amateur. Him being able to attain such evidence proved as much. But she always found a way out for problems. "W-What will you do?" maintaining this stupid act was getting tedious, but it served her well. No need to destroy it before he laid his cards on the table. It would be premature.

"Putting this bomb in Rachel's hands or the school's hands will be too easy right?" True. If vindictive enough, the little princess would see her behind bars for assault even if she'd been the one to provoke it. In all this her mother would be the biggest victim. Similar consequences lay ahead if he handed it to the school, expulsion losing her the only chance she had to make her mother's and her lives better. He had checkmate.

_Damn him! Damn him to hell. _"You haven't done any of that yet. You want something else, right?" perhaps she could negotiate an option that didn't end with her losing everything she'd worked so hard for.

Conspicuously sliding his phone into his breast pocket for safe keeping, he leaned in closer. "I thought seeing this look on your face will be enough. For you to know I won. I'm still not satisfied. Fox, shall we play some more?" he raised that stupid eyebrow of his like it was nothing.

Of course her life was a game to him. He did his absolute worst, but always escaped unharmed. Her returning Rachel's _kindness_ would destroy her. "Why? Won't it be boring if you're holding all the cards?" she wasn't going to amuse him further. He would just have to find another poor soul to play with.

"I'm waiting to see if you'll fight back, because someone easily defeated isn't worth my time," was he actually challenging her to come after him? Was he stupid? Here he had everything in his hands to destroy her, but he was giving her leeway to turn it around? "For now you learned an import lesson."

"Really?" the only lesson she learned was to plan her revenge more carefully next time. Watching him stand and round the table to stand behind her. If possible to hall grew even more silent, her nervousness moving toward genuine.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, and leaned in close to speak the words directly into her ear. "Little girls shouldn't try playing with snakes," lips grazing the shell of her ear and breath hot against her ear, "Don't you know? When you rattle a snake you're bound to get bit," he told her. "Hard." As demonstration he nipped at her earlobe, before walking away.

Her body shivered.

It wasn't at all out of fear, anger or annoyance.

She hated him.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

"Why are you using me to be a coward? Can't you understand I don't want to be involved in your life," Eun Sang caught Tan waiting outside in the street, giving her an opportunity to rip him a new. There were also the cameras recording the conversation that would send a definite message to the chairman that she was ambitious, but not stupid enough to mess with his son and business arrangements.

"I don't want this engagement," Was his answer. She'd slap him for being an idiot. He didn't want this engagement? So how was this, her problem to be involved? Was he not enough of a man to say he didn't want this engagement, because of personal reason? Why was she a scapegoat for his inadequacies?

Her day had been bad, after her confrontation with Young Do and a difficult customer. This punk was making it worse. "So you use my name so easily. Are you stupid or just don't understand?" That was unfortunately unfiltered in her intense irritation, but she didn't regret it. She had every right to rip his head off. "You're making my life and my mother's difficult. Do you care? My name shouldn't pass you lips because you are throwing tantrums." He should count himself lucky she wasn't throwing fists, but words.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" He asked her in annoyance; like he had a right to be annoyed. Of course she knew who she was talking to –entitled punk Kim Tan, who uses her name so easily for his escape without regard of the consequences that might befall her. And unfortunately, he was also the second son of the family.

"Should I be moved?" The chairman, whether he appreciated her tone or not, should at least appreciate the fact that she was being clear with him. That she wasn't the one breaking his business deal, but his idiot son. "I don't care what you want in life. Just don't involve my name in this." With that she considered the conversation over, and was ready to walk past him but he caught her arm tightly. "Young Master, please let go." Or lose a limb.

He chuckled humorlessly, "Aren't you speaking too casually, Cha Eun Sang? This house you're entering right now, don't you remember its owner –"

There was no way he just played the heir card on her. Was he dropped on his head when he was a child? This was entirely his fault, and he was daring to raise his nose at her. Perhaps, blatant anger did get through his head. The royal guilt trip was required. "Is this what you want? To throw my mother and I on the street?" she asked, tears springing to her eyes on cue. Pursing her lips to curb the tears, "My mother may lose her job because of this. Don't you get it? Because you decide to play with my name so easily, our lives will be destroyed."

As expected, he let go. Bring on the tears and men did know what to do with themselves. He even had the decency to look guilty. That dimmed when he opened his mouth to defend himself with a weak excuse. "Your name came from her mouth, not mine."

"Did you correct her? Tell her she was thinking the wrong thing?" she challenged him, well aware of Kim Won's car creeping up the drive way. She needed to wrap this up soon, or on a note that wouldn't diminish Won's view of her. Once again he looked guilty, "Then you're not innocent. Have you really changed from being the bad guy from before? Your lie of silence is making my life uncomfortable. Please, correct the misunderstanding with Rachel. Leave my worthless name out of it."

Kim Won had caught onto the part of the conversation she wanted him to hear. Kim Tan was the _first _to _notice_ him, softening into the young boy needing his brother's attention. "Hyung, you're back."

"Please excuse me," making a show of wiping away her tears, and hiding her face with her hair as she bow and disappeared through the door.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **I will end it here because it seems like a good place. If I had it my way it would end after the first two scenes, but it would be just too short and I wanted to deal with Tan in this chapter. If it wasn't clear Tan allowed Rachel to think Eun Sang was the reason he didn't want the engagement, when in reality he just didn't want to get married to Rachel, hence the previous chapter with the uniform.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**Title: **Queen of the Game

**Chapter Count:** 7/?

**Warning(s): **Filler chapter

**Pairing:** YoungSang,

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this to your alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it.

His morning was pretty good. His recent win over his fox gave him leverage that Young Do could exercise whenever he wished, and that was enough to make his day just by the thought of it. Speaking of which, she was just making her way down the hall. He would have gone over to say hello, if Tan did get in his way.

_Isn't this just wonderful?_

"Don't pick on Cha Eun Sang because of me. This would be a mistake," Kim Tan approached him reeking of self righteousness and heroism, that made him want to hurl. Really, the creator of the 'friend' system was looking down on him, and lecturing him about what he should and shouldn't do. Not to mention, Kim Tan's overall involvement in her life was the bigger problem that Young Do's involvement ever would be.

With Kim Tan came Rachel and the Chairman. The former was a nuisance as any jealous person was, but the latter could be a nightmare given the slightest reason. "Is it really me making the mistake? Don't pretend you're nice. This doesn't suit you, friend. You're just like me." Whatever bullshit reform he was feeding everyone else wouldn't work with him. He saw right through it, right through to the Kim Tan pre-California exile residing under the surface wanting to break free. "Weren't you the same in the past? Do you like pretending for your hyung? At least I don't hide under sheep's wool when I'm a wolf. Should I remind you who you are?" stepping closer as he mocked the supposedly straight laced Kim Tan, daring him to show exactly who he is.

And he did as expected. Tan sucker punched him.

Always so impulsive, acting before he thought. "Isn't this what you want? There I hit you. Now try and get me on my knees if you dare." Oh he'd get on his knees, but not at the moment.

Because, luck was on his side and a passing teacher was witness to Tan hitting him which, worked well for the situation, if Young Do did say so himself. Ideally he would have returned the favor, but this was much better.

"Everyone to class," she ordered, missing the satisfied smile Young Do threw Tan's way. "Kim, Choi follow me."

They were, predictably, taken to the chairwoman, who was less than impressed by her adopted son. The sucker punch worked in his favor more than anything, because while Young Do was injured, Kim Tan remained untouched. Ah, wasn't this too easy? Now was the time to put in the good boy act, "Don't be angry, Mother. I understand this friend. He must be stressed to act this way. I'll forget about it. I won't even file charges." He sounded false to his own ears, but what mattered was that the chairwoman bought his act. She even believed the boyish smile that tugged at his lips.

"Thank you for your understanding. Please accept my apology for him," He must be a really good actor, because the woman almost smiled. She never smiled, not at anybody or anytime. But, the smile disappeared when she turned to Tan, "What is wrong with you? You've just come back, and already you're causing trouble like this. Is it hard to behave? Transfer then. Who should I tell for you to be scared? Your brother," Young Do had to admit, the woman had style going for the jugular like that. Here he thought he was the cruel one.

Once again it was time to pipe in, even if he was fighting a smile and would rather watch the woman trample Tan with her words. "I'm okay. Don't yell at Kim Tan too much?" Those words even managed to provoke a glare from Kim Tan. He would have given him a raised eyebrow in amusement, but now wasn't the time. He was too busy winning at the moment to gloat.

"Go back to class," the chairwoman ordered, but didn't forget to add especially to Tan. "Don't let me see you here again, or I'll be making unpleasant calls."

Tan waited until they were far from the office once again to turn on him. Young Do expected it, remaining calm and victorious with his hands in his pockets, unaffected by the other boy's anger. "I told you. Transfer before I become more unpleasant." It wasn't his fault the guy conveniently forgot their conversation.

"Shouldn't this be you?" Tan chuckled, thinking he'd won. Maybe he'd allow the punk this much. "The one hit in front of everybody should transfer." He finished with all the pride in the world. Did Tan expect a party? His stay in California must have been too long, if he thought this was somehow a victory. He'd shown his true color to the world, instead of the nice boy act he was fronting.

"Do you honestly think this changed anything?" Young Do chuckled. "Since my personality is still bad, it's making me mad that long gone Kim Tan still acts tough. Just because she is not your birth mom, aren't you ignoring her words to much? Leave. I'm giving you your chance to leave before the words _child of a mistress_ comes out of my mouth."

It was enough for Tan to fist his jacket in anger. "Do you really want another bruise to match? Don't talk so carelessly, friend. It's not good for your health." Was this supposed to scare him? "Remember, I'm not the only one with secrets. I can mention things too."

"Do you really want to get flattened? Please give me a reason. I don't mind," was he throwing warnings. It was worthless to throw around threats if Tan wasn't ready to fight.

"Don't anticipate too much. It will come too soon," were Tan's words as he released him, with a slight shove.

"Cha Eun Sang is only mine to play with," this was something he was going to make clear. He could play hero somewhere else, but not with Cha Eun Sang. "Don't involve yourself anymore. Your presences will be only unpleasant for her, and not only because of me." The heroism was just as irritating to Eun Sang as it was to him.

He was doing her a favor.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

Other than the altercation earlier today with Kim Tan and Young Do, the school day had been rather uneventful. The classes were getting much easier to transition to and manage, and with Chan Young's help it would be likely that she land in the top twenty if lucky. English was probably the most challenging; being that the school was an academy and focus on cultivating the skill of English language much more aggressively than public schools. Eun Sang didn't mind though. It would certainly help her, should she chose to attend a university in the States or Britain for that matter. Her Japanese skills were shoddy too, but she was doing much better than some of the kids in that class, second to Rachel.

Her conversation with Kim Won a few nights back renewed her ambitions to get to college. Perhaps his help wouldn't be on offer for her to take, but it didn't hurt to have a mentor.

_Kim Won had gone straight to the Chairman's office when he came in._

_Eun Sang changed out of her uniform gathered her things and head for cellar to do her homework as usual. She'd finished her English work and was starting on her Math homework when the door creaked open and closed. Her earphones had been in her ear despite her phone not playing any music, so she could keep her ears peeled incase Won decided to show. Turning up the music at that moment, she feigned oblivion about someone else being in the room with her._

_When he came into view she made a show of turning off the music, taking off the earphones from her ears, and gathering her books._

"_Don't bother yourself. I didn't ask you to leave," Kim Won told her, as always standing before the particular win rack that contained his favorite wine. She had feared all the progress would regress with his absence of late, but it seemed to have been unaffected. He was still his aloof, detached self but, he'd acknowledged her. "Tan, is he making things uncomfortable for you."_

_It seemed he'd overheard everything she'd wanted him to hear. Good. "Master Won …" she trailed off as if she was cautious not to speak ill of the second son. Ideally, she'd tell him his brother was a gutless punk, pulling her into his problems. But that would be shattering her well constructed front for a rant._

"_The cameras have made it known to the chairman. So be comfortable," he assured her of something she was already aware of, but gave him the shocked widening of the eyes for the sake of it. "Lessons have gotten easier?"_

_She swallowed thickly, "Yes, Master Won. It was just that one time." Eyes not really meeting his, instead they fell on the bottle in his hand and stayed there, eyebrows furrowed as if curious. If he looked in her eyes he would have easily seen through her act, it was safer to not meet them._

"_You seem to have a question?" He noted. She would have smiled in complete triumph, but it would be out of character. Instead she cleared her throat, and schooled her features accordingly before looking up at him._

"_I wouldn't dare ask," she assured him quickly. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't curious about why he favored the particular brand over the others, but she wasn't stupid enough to ask to sate her curiosity. "Please forgive me if it seemed like this, Master Won."_

"_It was produced by mother and named after me. Perhaps it's sentimental," he spoke caressing the label with affection. It was the most emotion she'd ever seen on his face, and even though it was victory in her corner it was more mesmerizing to watch. That beyond that cold exterior was someone with heart. She was greedy for more information, but mothers were sacred. She wouldn't be as understanding if someone pried with hers._

"_No, Master Won. It's only human to feel that," she assured him, and he looked to her. She would have kept eye contact, but she was the docile house keeper's daughter who was scared to step over bounds. It would be out of character to keep it, so she looked away. "Sorry, I shouldn't –"_

"–_Don't say sorry too many times. It will become a habit," it was said to appease her. Even if he didn't smile, his eyes were much softer than they ever had been which surprised her. "Don't get distracted from your work no matter what. Something worked for so hard, is more satisfying. After a while the subjects will get easier, especially if you work hard."_

"_I'll remember your words," she gave him tentative smile, and maybe it was just her but she was sure there was a small quirk of his lips at that. _

"_Study hard."_

Even though detached, it meant a lot to hear the words. Yes, she was manipulative and sly, but she still had a soul.

They still had schedule personal study time to get through, and Eun Sang was lucky enough to have Chan Young help her with an especially difficult passage from English. Bo Na was doing a group assignment for another class and grudging left them alone, but not before a warning to not try anything funny with her boyfriend.

"My friend is so hard working," Chan Young complimented with a smile, when she manage to figure out most of the interpretation on her own. "You might not need me to study anymore. Are you trying to compete with me?"

Her phone vibrated, and surprise, surprise it was '_Don't Answer' _calling. Of course he couldn't leave her alone for too long. She ignored it. "Unfortunately, I'm not on that level yet. Don't be too worried. But, be sad Chan Youngie. I still might need you as a friend. Isn't that hard?" she played along.

"I'll leave first," he chuckled in amusement, gathering his books. "I have to meet Bo Na."

"Go before she thinks we are running off together. I'll call you later, if I have problems," he only nodded before leaving. She watched him a moment before the vibrating of her phone called for her attention. The punk surely was persistent. He wouldn't leave her alone, so she answered. "What?"

"_Is this how you answer the phone?"_ the amusement in his voice clear, even through the phone. "_Makes me think you don't like me."_

"You only figured this out now?" She returned in irritation. Was this why he was interrupting her day, to be cute? And of course, he just laughed at her words. "Should I hang up now? I have homework to do."

"_Aish, your no fun,"_ was his grumble at her impatience. Of course she was no fun; he had an axe over her head ready to drop it at will. Should she cease to amuse him? Did he expect her to gush stupidly at his attention? "_Come here and eat with me. I already ordered and they only serve two bowls._" She would rather eat with the devil. But wait, Choi Young Do was the devil.

She had no time for his games, "Is that my fault? Eat both or give one to charity. The last one can help with you black heart, right?"

"_Such sweet words, Eun Sangie. Are you trying to make me blush,_" he teased, and she rolled her eyes. Was he flirting with her at such a moment? "_Do I need to remind you of my card for you to come willingly?_" Of course he wouldn't miss bringing that up. It was after all how blackmail worked. His inaction since the cafeteria the other day was too much to expect.

She sighed, defeated knowing it was easier to comply that fight it, "Fine," she hated this helplessness she was in. "Where are you?" already packing her things, so she could make it there before having to go to work.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **This one is unfortunately a filler chapter, sorry. But it needed to be done to lead up to the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**Title: **Queen of the Game

**Chapter Count:** 8/?

**Warning(s): **None really…

**Pairing:** YoungSang,

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, adding this to your alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it.

When he'd mentioned Zeus she'd expected one of the many restaurants at the hotel, imagine her surprise when Eun Sang went to the front desk to tell the woman she was expected and was instead directed to one of the penthouse suites.

The only reason she even went up was to refuse him in person, as violently as possible.

When the door swung open it was to an all too pleased Young Do smirking, which begged to be beaten off. "Don't think about doing something stupid. I will make you regret it," was her warning, brushing past him into the suite. Surprise came when she spotted the two steaming bowls of noodles set on a small table waiting to be eaten. _He really just wants to eat? _Even the mere thought sounded absurd to her.

She didn't believe it.

"Sit, it's getting cold," he instructed, taking his seat with an all too innocent smile that she knew was anything but, she remained standing.

"What do you want?" Eun Sang demanded, even as he began on his noodles.

"To eat," he stated, she sniggered in disbelief. Did he take her for a fool? "What, you don't believe me?"

She really hoped that was a rhetorical question or he was really stupid. But, she humored him, "You don't do anything without motive." Please he didn't know how to do anything that wouldn't result in getting something in return. It was in the nature of someone like him, and he'd be lying if he said the contrary.

"My heart is trembling," he exclaimed, dramatically placing a hand over his heart in an act of being touched. "You know this much about me?" He couldn't be serious for two seconds? Was it really so hard for him to have a serious conversation with her.

"Don't play around."

"Who says I'm playing?" he returned seriously, even with the amusement still shining in his eyes. "Sit down and you'll find out what I want, _friend._"

Even if she wanted to remain standing defiantly, Eun Sang figured it would go faster if she just complied with what the guy wanted. "We are not friends." She knew all too well what the word _friend_ meant in Young Do's world. It meant being a puppet to be tormented, but she wasn't his puppet. As for being friends, in the usual sense, she'd rather hug a porcupine.

"Then would you like to be my flower," he suggested with a raised eyebrow. Once again he didn't bother to get to the point, returning to eating without a care. _Aish this punk_, did he think money grew on trees? Time was money, and he was wasting hers.

"Does it look like I'm in the mood to play with you?" all she received was a raise of one of his ridiculous eyebrows. "Friends or flowers, I don't want them."

He sighed, "Our Eun Sangie is rejecting me? I should take revenge." Though he said this, there was no real hurt in his voice or in his eyes. All she saw was curiosity and amusement in those dark eyes. Everything to this guy was a joke, right?

"I don't have time for this. Just eat and play by yourself," she spelt out, getting to her feet ready to storm out. She'd already spared him enough time to waste, she wouldn't give him more. "I have things to do."

But of course, Young Do would have none of that and for the second time since they met, she found herself on his lap, with his arms locked around her securely. "Are you stupid? Let go!"

"Is this the only way you will listen to me, Cha Eun Sang?" he inquired, his breath tickling her neck with each word. The way her name rolled off his tongue, in a seductive caress, made her involuntary tremble against him. If that was bad enough, he felt it. How could he not, it was hard to miss. "This reaction, is it because of me?" His tone was leading.

She refused to answer that, he knew too much and was sounding a little too amused for her liking.

"I warned you to not be stupid. Do you really want pain? Let go!" the was no using the 'I'll scream' option in this case, since no one was around to hear her and she doubted the walls were thin enough to deliver it down the hall. She went with trying to pry his arms apart, which after a small resistance came away easily without a fight, accompanied with a deep chuckle. Her face unfortunately burned hot for reasons other than the anger marring her face as she looking down at him.

"Is this really how easily you give away your secrets, Fox? So disappointing," the smirk on his lips and mocking in his tone was too much. Driven on compulsion, she grabbed the water jug and splashed it in his laughing face. _Will you laugh now? _Some strands of his carefully coifed hair fell away to stick to his forehead, shock covering his face. But it was short lived, initial shock giving way to amusement. "It's only becoming clear, Fox. Do you perhaps like me?"

Like him? She was moving fast toward hating him even more than she already did, or maiming him. It was just her stupid body reacting without her permission. She didn't want to think too much on why that was at the moment. "Do I look crazy? Maybe I should be even crazier." In a swift move he didn't anticipate from her, she dumped his stupid noodles all over his white pants staining them horribly, probably scalding him in the process. He jumped about a foot in the air and he wasn't smiling anymore. The reaction was satisfying, consequences be damned.

"Eat a lot, _friend_," she wished him, getting a glare in return as brushed the remnants of noodles off his pants. He could probably catch her and, over power her before she got to the door, but he did nothing.

Rachel had entered the room somewhere during the confrontation, and looked only slightly stunned at the situation, but mostly disgusted. "Hello, Rachel. The bill for my uniform, just give it to him instead," barely containing her smirk when she looked at him, "He needs it more. I'll leave first," feeling bold she added a wink.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

"_It seems we have the same problem right?" Rachel spoke after hearing the door click shut behind his fox._

_Usually he'd work to annoy the girl, but he was too busy trying to save the lost cause that was his pants with the provided napkin. Splashing his face with water was amusing, but dumping the noodles on him was crossing the line. The sting of the scalding wasn't as bad as the blows his father usually afforded him; it was that all too satisfied smirk and wink she'd left with that was infuriating. His fox didn't know when she was trapped it seems. "What problem is that, step sister?" giving up with the scrubbing. He'd just buy a new pair._

"_Transfer student," she spelled out, tossing her bag on the loveseat and settling on it. "Will you stop being nice and take care of it?" They may soon end up being unfortunately related, but that certainly didn't make him her lap dog to order around. If he wanted to play with Eun Sang until the end of his days, he would do just that even if it meant they tore each other to pieces in the process._

_Just like he told Tan, his fox was only his to play with. No one else was allowed to interfere. But he wasn't worried about Rachel attempting it, since she was served a hand she went looking for. It was after all why she came looking for him to do something. Ah, but what the hell, why not humor her a while by pretending to consider it, before pissing her off by turning her down. It would be killing two birds with one stone. "How do you want this to happen then? Tell brother your wish."_

"_Make her get on her knees in front of everybody. This will be satisfying." So public humiliation was what his dear sister was looking for as revenge. He would admit that would have usually been satisfying for him as well, but not for Eun Sang. That would be too simple for her._

"_It will be better if it's in front of you right?" He added arms crossed raising an eyebrow in apt interest. "But this isn't satisfying for me. I still want to play some more." There was still a long way to go before he was done with Eun Sang, and he'd only begun. _

_She looked at him in disgusted disbelief, "Do you like her this much?" Yet again she was confusing games with attraction. It was the problem when people tried to understand the motives behind his actions._

_But, that wasn't for her to know. For the sake of possible family ties he would take away Rachel's chance of doing something stupid like going after Eun Sang again. "Don't interfere in this, step sister. She's mine. You don't get to play with her."_

Cha Eun Sang, _you really like playing with fire._

Granted, he'd asked her to fight back, because it would have honestly been boring if she'd rolled over and given up so easily. But, her contentment made his blood boil and ask for revenge. She'd even smirked and winked at him which was unacceptable.

This little girl needed to know who she was dealing with, and fast.

Instant retaliation would have come to her if he'd handed Rachel the video, but he wasn't that petty and impulsive. The only one allowed to destroy his fox was him, and he was a long way away from using that particular trump card especially so carelessly. It was too big a hand to play to early.

He needed to suppress that renewed confidence she had.

A shower, change of clothes and a cleaning of his room offered him enough time to form a subtle, yet effective counter attack. It would put her into the position he wanted her once again, without totally destroying her like the video probably could.

"_Hello," Young Do greeted. "I need to teach someone a lesson in caution. Can you do this by tonight?"_

She should be grateful he wasn't feeling particularly twisted, because he was much more amused by his reaffirmed discovery.

Her nape and ears were particularly sensitive, and always got quite the reaction from her whenever his breath brushed them. Not to mention the fact that once again she didn't try her hardest to escape his hold. Even the whole noodles incident was because she was highly embarrassed by her reaction to him.

He hadn't missed the blush either. Young Do didn't think of her as the innocent reserved girl, easily embarrassed by intimate attention. She was a girl who disliked him, but reacted to him despite it.

After his guaranteed victory tomorrow morning, he'd certainly think about playing this particular card against her.

_Game on, Fox._

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

It had probably been very stupid of her to dump the bowl of noodles on Young Do's lap in retrospect, but all she'd seen was red and reacted. Fine, Eun Sang would admit it was an overreaction to his allusion, and her embarrassment but she was not sorry for it. He'd deserved it.

As for herself, she couldn't understand how she could have reacted like that, tremble like a swooning idiot. Nothing about him was remotely likeable. If anything she found new ways to despise him every time they met, yet she reacted.

It was stupid.

Her shift hadn't gone better: forgotten orders, angry customers and an unimpressed boss. Anxiety had seeped in when she'd calmed down and her mind caught up with her actions. He wasn't impulsive or instantly reactive, which meant she was in real trouble and should dread his next move. She didn't have a weekend to strategize and think over a contingency plan. A weekend could have possibly had him eventually sate his anger into amusement as well. But, she had mere hours until she faced him again.

There had been the very grave possibility of him handing over his leverage to Rachel in anger. It had been highly plausible too, but she'd dismissed it. The _RS International _heir didn't seem like the wait-and-see type. She wouldn't have wasted a moment if the evidence was in her hands. There had been no summons by the chairman, confrontation by his wife or Madam Han when she'd arrived home. Hence her deduction that he hadn't given the girl anything.

The inaction wasn't at all comforting. It only meant he was _thinking, _and that meant _calculating_ which could possibly mean bigger and more uncomfortable consequences for her.

Her night was fitful, tossing and turning, with her mind working over time trying to come up with possible scenarios. In the end she came up empty, an hour of sleep to work with, irritable and bags the size of suitcases under her eyes. Trepidation filled her every step when she crossed the school gates. Eyes darting around to try and spot her would-be avenger, but there was no sign of him. It however didn't mean he wasn't there, and just lurking in the shadow.

With a release of a calming breath, she opened her locker and there sat the unspoken threat in living color. Another picture of her and Rachel at the dumpsite, this time she was standing over the heir as she searched the trash for her uniform. Eun Sang wasted no time to destroy the evidence, tearing the picture into minuscule pieces and placing them into her pocket to be burned the first chance she got. The only warning she got of his looming presence was a blow of air on her nape, her yelp echoed down the hall garnering unnecessary attention.

"Fox, don't look so helpless. It makes me want to protect you," his grin more predatory than she'd ever seen it. Oh he was out for blood and hers, apparently. "You destroyed my present. I'm hurt. Should I send you another one?"

Only Young Do would call blackmail pictures presents. "I understood your message. Don't bother," she replied with boldness she didn't possess. She doubted his _revenge _would be quenched by a simple picture, and she wouldn't feel secure until she was sure it was over.

"Are you sure? Do you think it's this easy?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, telling her something she had already deduced herself. The continued maintenance of that lopsided smile was unsettling. He'd done something and she wouldn't like it. "Why is our Eun Sangie posted on the board? Could you have done something, Transfer Student?"

Her heart sunk.

It couldn't be possible. He wouldn't do something like that, would he? Then again, it seemed completely aligned with his nature. Why do something small, when you could do it big. Why give Rachel the evidence, when he could provide her with it by posting it on a bulletin board? It would expose her to the school, reach the administration and ultimately give Rachel the evidence, all without anyone pointing fingers at him.

Damn him.

Hoping to get to it before anybody saw it, she broke into a run. It was still early and many students were yet to arrive. Her eyes immediately run over the board when she got there, but there were no pictures insight, just the usual notices sat on the board. Only thing that had her name was a list for broadcast club confirming her membership. She could finally breathe.

"Your words must have touched him," Young Do suggested. "This is your second present," it was a plain white envelope he'd retrieved from his inner jacket pocket. "I thought about it a lot. So please anticipate."

She snatched it none too gently, ripping it open with a glare in his direction, "Is this a joke?" she read the paper letting go of a chortle, because there was no possible way he could have gotten this done before getting to school bright and early this morning.

In fact it was impossible.

"This is the problem in our relationship, Fox. You always think I'm joking right?" he sighed dramatically, "but that is very real."

She'd been right. Giving Rachel the evidence was just too easy, this was definitely worse. Once again he's managed to take away her ability to bluff her way out of the situation.

"Let's play some more, Fox. I'm enjoying this," he spoke into her ear, with that deeper octave that promised anything other than the threat it delivered.

She really, really hated this punk.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, Eun Sang doesn't fold that easy and neither does Young Do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**Title: **Queen of the Game

**Chapter Count:** 9/?

**Warning(s): **None really…

**Pairing:** YoungSang.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, adding this to your alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it.

Eun Sang couldn't concentrate or contribute to the first meeting as a member of Broadcast Cast with the stupid lawsuit notification burning her pocket. She'd expected Young Do's anger, public humiliation even. Heck, tripping her in the lunch hall and watching her fall flat on her face, with food spilt all over her clothes was another viable option.

But of course the punk wasn't conventional.

Supposed assault and destruction of property charges that amounted to more than she could ever afford, leaving out the option of paying a fine for it to all go away. Ordinarily the charges were beyond contrived and wouldn't hold up in any serious court of justice. But Young Do was rich with enough money to waste making her life a living hell. Money he would definitely use on a lawyer that could probably spin a sensationalized version of events that ended with Young Do being painted the believable victim. Not to mention the fact that he had Rachel on his side who would probably testify against her out of spite if Young Do asked.

She would have to swallow her pride and go to him.

"… any suggestions on change of content?" Hyo Shin's voice filtered in, pulling her away from her thoughts back to the discussion. For now she needed to forget about Young Do and his petty retaliation and concentrate on something that could possibly be significant in her future than his constant power plays and mind games.

Bo Na being the seasoned member of the club was first to contribute, since Ye Sol looked greatly uncomfortable in her present. The girl had nothing to worry about as long as she honored the status quo. Eun Sang was never a bully. However, when someone attacked her, she would fight back and much harder than they ever hit her with –so far Ye Sol was being a good girl.

"More interactive music programs," Bo Na once again suggested, "Calling new upcoming artists for interviews, and live shows. Having request shows and our own music chart." It also helped that she had certain connection to make that particular suggestion happen with no hassle. Broad cast was out of her element, but Eun Sang could tell a good idea when she heard it.

Hyo Shin seemed to agree with a smile that didn't quite deliver the rapt approval. If anything he only showed a mild expression of being impressed. "I like the idea."

"Maybe radio dramas?" Ye Sol suggested meekly trying her best not look in Eun Sang's direction. At least this one had learned her lesson. "Poetry readings and also…"

Once again her mind wondered off, overwhelmed by just how much out of her depth she was in the club. Everyone in the room had at least seriously considered the club and it's workings before joining, while she'd done it purely out of necessity. Her lack of tangible knowledge was uncomfortable to say the least, but she was just as stubborn to not waste an opportunity afforded to her because she didn't know anything as of the moment.

There was always learning through experience.

"…Cha Eun Sang, let's talk for a moment," Once again she tuned back in when her name was mentioned, the others gathering there things, getting ready for their first classes of the day. She must have missed senior's adjournment of the meet with her musing.

"Did I make a mistake in accepting you?" he asked. His words reprimanding, but his tone didn't quite carry the same. Again it was passive almost sounding like a casual observation than anything else. "Right now, you were somewhere else."

So he was aloof, but still very observant. "I know. It won't happen again, senior. Please accept my apology," once again she went with the truth than trying to hide it. "I just realized I have a lot to learn, right? I still can't make a contribution."

"It's only the beginning and it's hard?" He observed.

"Don't misunderstand, senior. This isn't me giving up. This is me telling you I'll work hard to show a better side of myself than today." Nothing in this world she'd attempted she'd ever failed. Broadcast club certainly wouldn't be her first; it just required a little work on her part.

"Something tells me these aren't just words," he smiled in that mild approval. "I would like to see this better face next time."

Definitely was much more perceptive than he let on.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

Young Do would admit that the filing of charges was an over exaggeration of the situation. But, it assured definite results in terms of sending a message. No length was off limits in getting what he wanted. Even if it was all great play acting with realistic props at hand. He wasn't as petty as to actually fill charges for such small matter.

"_It's what you asked," Goo Yong Ha the family attorney handed him the envelope, with an amused laugh. It was a small matter compared to the many clingy bimbos he got rid of for his father. "What has she done to have your attention like this?"_

_Well it was undeniable Attorney Goo was dependable, the paper looked almost authentic. "She came and became my flower," rather sparked his interest. This however would definitely have his fox rattled. Usually he had absolutely no case, but then with the illusion of Rachel as a witness well that twisted everything in his favor. The addition of a talented lawyer like Goo Yong Ha, he would have won the case if it ever went to court. "Or something like that."_

"_Have fun. I'll leave first," Yong Ha deciding it was better not to question Young Do further about his cryptic answer._

As much as he was a rich brat, he wasn't one to play around with the law. That however wasn't information Eun Sang knew. His delivery of the false law suit notice had given him the pleasure of her coming to him all on her own without prompting.

She'd avoided him the entire day and he'd let her. Why bother when she would eventually come to him? And she did, making her way to him in grudging trepidation with that careful mask of fear covering her face. But, he was more drawn to the genuine fire of annoyance burning in those brown eyes. That was his favorite look in her eyes, it was delicious.

Taking a calming breath that took all her effort, "Choi Young Do –" her tone was controlled to the point of barely noticing the irritation, but he wasn't interested in her words.

"–Get on," he handed her his extra helmet with no room for negotiation. If they were going to talk it would be where he wanted and on his terms. Right now he wanted to test just how much he could make her do.

His sudden words made her forget what she was about to say, holding the helmet in her arms in confusion. "What?"

"Let's go eat, fox," tapping the space behind him with a smile that served to annoy her further. Was it really this easy to get a rise out of her? She was making this too fun.

"Eat? Are you stupid?" Ah the rational side broke away finally, annoyance slipping on her face fear completely forgotten. Yes, her priority in this was making the lawsuit disappear as quickly as possible, but she had to know it would be on his time right?

And this was why he had to employ such drastic actions. Her illusions of thinking she could still call the shots.

"Right now, do you think I'm asking nicely?" he grinned watching her in amusement. She looked about ready to punch him in the face. Why was she so much fun to play with, "Let's go eat? Otherwise, I will carry you over there. This isn't hard." Now he could almost see steam coming out of her ears, sneering.

But she was helpless to comply at the moment, glaring at him before she mounted the bike behind him, donning the helmet to avoid any further conversation. His mouth fell open to tease her about holding on tight, but the words disappeared on his lips as she complied without prompting. With the annoyance she felt for him, he expected her to hold on to his jacket lightly but, her arms wrapped securely round his waist with no hesitation.

The ride though, revealed her comfort was due to the fact that it wasn't her first bike ride. Switching to sliding her hands in the pocket of his jacket and holding tightly to his hips, when the biting cold became too much to bear for her hands, and helping him in leaning while letting him lead otherwise. However, she was quick to retract her hand when he turned off the engine on arriving at their destination.

She remained seated even as he alighted, removing her helmet to fluff her hair and afford him a glare. "Me coming here, does it change anything? Will we talk about the charges?" He couldn't help note that if it wasn't for the opaque tights she wore, Eun Sang would have been exposing much more than she probably wanted. If she noticed his lingering eyes, she didn't let on. Not even moving to pull down the skirt further down her thighs.

"Shall we eat so you can find out?" He answered noncommittal, holding out a hand to help her down but it was ignored. She remained seated definitely, not wanting to descend until he answered her question. Yah, she still didn't get it, did she? "Do you want to be in arms so much, Cha Eun Sang? I said I would carry you." He teased, only slightly joking and she knew it too. It was the reason she placed her hand in his, she swung her leg over and got off the bike.

She tried to retract her hand but he held on tight, pulling her toward the small noodle shop.

**Author's Note: **Not as fun as the last chapter, but again necessary if you look closely. Had to rewrite this twice over and still not satisfied with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**Title: **Queen of the Game

**Chapter Count:** 10/?

**Warning(s): **None really…

**Pairing:** YoungSang.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this to your alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it.

With her paycheck due at the end of the week, Eun Sang finally had enough for a deposit on an apartment. No more dealing with Madam Han and her capricious demands of spying on her son or wine bottles. Her mother would unfortunately have to return for her work, but at least staying away offered her a break. The only down side was that the likelihood of running into Won were slim to none with her leaving the house, once again putting that particular plan up in the air.

Even though he'd gone around the point enough times to warrant another bowl of noodles to the pants again, the night had ended with Young Do cancelling the charges. But, like was expected with every concession were new conditions.

He did after all possess the video.

_He didn't get off the bike to help her off this time, forcing her to use his shoulders as support to descend. The helmet she kept hugged to her chest as leverage, because she wouldn't let him ride off until she knew where they stood in terms of the charges._

"_The charges will you cancel them?" her tone a demand than a question, because he was playing with her and she definitely wasn't his toy._

_He took off his own helmet, taking the time to rearrange his hair just to annoy her than out of vanity. "You came so I'll cancel them," giving her that annoying grin that didn't reveal whether or not he was joking. Did he not know that he was pushing her patience? She would make those assault charges real with the helmet in her arms if he was playing with her._

"_Be serious –"_

"–_is it my problem you don't believe me?" He replied still spotting that silly grin on his. Harshly pushing the helmet against his chest ready to storm off and leave him grinning like the sociopath he was, but of course he wasn't done. "But, I still want something more, fox."_

_Taking a calming breath, she faced at him eye narrowed. "What?"_

"_A deal so things can remain pleasant," he drawled smoothly. What pleasantness was he referring to exactly? All she'd gotten from him so far was threats, warning and blackmail, unless for him this was pleasantness. She raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue arms crossed. "Answer your phone when I call. Talk to me when I talk to you. Come to me when I say. Eat with me when I invite you. This is simple right?"_

_If she refused to do it, or questioned him he'd just bring up the evidence as coercion. But she was curious at his words, "Why?"_

"_Because I like seeing your true face," he explained frankly. "You don't wear your mask with me. Just like this now." _

She believed him as much as she believed pink elephant could float through the sky, but it offered an opportunity to rectify her current situation. If she was reading him right, then Young Do was fascinated by her. Fascination can easily become a distraction. Distracting enough to get her hands on that video and destroying any leverage he had over her.

But being too compliant would have him smelling a rat before she had a chance to act, so she had to strike the right balance between submissive compliance and stubborn defiance.

A hand enclosing around her wrist as she reached in for her books, brought her out of her thoughts. It wasn't surprising that it belong to Young Do, she didn't even have the energy to put up her frightened mask. "Do you think this is a drama? Let go of my wrist," sharply pulling at his hold, but it remained.

"Why do you want to be my female lead?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow and devilish smirk. Eun Sang would admit that he would be less irritating if he wasn't so smug about it. She tried freeing her hand again, "Relax. I'm not doing anything now."

She didn't even want to comment on the irony of the statement. "What are you even doing?" she asked giving up her futile attempt to get free, as he pulled up her sleeve and retrieved one of the slim bands she kept round her wrist for work. How he even knew about them being there, she didn't even know.

"Wear this," placing the band in her hand, and leaned against the locker waiting for her to comply.

Was he now telling her how to wear her hair? This was getting ridiculous. "What?" she feigned ignorance wanting him to repeat.

"Your neck is pretty. I want to see it," she didn't believe him, even with that innocent smile tugging at his lips accompanying his words. He was up to something, but she just couldn't figure out what that was exactly. "Should I do it for you, then?" he asked when she remained looking at him with narrowed eyes of suspicion.

That was definitely something she was never going to allow. His hands anywhere near her hair was asking for trouble. "Fine," tying her hair in a high ponytail, while he watched her biting his lip. "Satisfied?"

"I will be," was all he left her with as he sauntered off.

It was definitely trouble; things with him were never this easy.

Half way through their math lesson Young Do began his usual distracting tactic by playing with her hair, which she managed to ignore as always. He'd soon get bored when she didn't respond and leave her alone.

Her concentration was on the board and nothing else.

It was all shot to hell of course, when he blew against her exposed nape and making her squeak all too audibly disturbing the class. _No good, dirty –_

"Is there a problem, Cha Eun Sang?" the teacher asked irritated by the interruption as the whole class looked at her accusingly. Young Do sat back with his arms crossed, with a smirk at his lips. Would it be unadvisable to kick him?

Even if she was picturing messing up his pretty face, she maintained the remorseful blushing appearance she was expected to have at the situation. "I'm sorry," was all Eun Sang could manage, with a small nod of the head in apology. "Sorry," she added to the rest of the class for good measure.

The teacher gave her a huff, before returning to the lesson. Young Do would certainly feel her wrath later. He liked seeing her _true _face? Then he'd get a heavy dose of it. This punk didn't even know who he was messing with; video be damned, this was war.

Subtly turning to glace over her shoulder, she wasn't surprised to find him smirking even harder because his actions seemed to have annoyed Tan. But for the sake of the latter it was better for his health to stay away from the situation, or he'd suffer the backlash.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

_When Young Do spotted Tan coming down the other end of the hallway with that determined look he knew his rather enjoyable morning was going to be ruined. Their last conversation seemed to have not gotten through to the guy about dropping the heroics when it came to Eun Sang and that only he was allowed to play with her._

Aish, this punk_. Couldn't he mind his own business? "It's seems like you're looking for pain and tears. Should I help you with this?" Young Do inquired with a characteristic smile that was likely to annoy the guy. It wasn't his fault though; Tan was the one who chose to block his way rather than walking on like a good boy._

"_Do I have to repeat myself so you understand? Trying to attack me with Eun Sang isn't advisable. Don't waste your energy." His game with Eun Sang had nothing to do with Tan. In fact, Tan hadn't been on Young Do's radar for a while now, but he seemed starved for his attention it seemed._

_He chuckled, "Why are you involving yourself so much? Is it that you miss me that you want my attention, friend? I'm so touched." They were long past the time either of them could tell the other what to do. _

_Young Do would do as he pleased._

"_Don't bother Eun Sang. I'm warning you," Tan repeated getting in his face like that was meant to intimidate him. You can't intimidate intimidation, and Young Do was an embodiment of it. Couldn't Tan see that Eun Sang required no protection? She was likely to scratch his eyes out on her own for the stunt Young Do pulled in class. Were his heroics so important that he failed to see that he was a nuisance even greater that Young Do himself._

"_Should I tremble in fear? You're attacking straight on. This isn't a good strategy. You should watch your knees instead," Young Do reminded him of the secrets he knew that could topple the guy should they pass his lips. "There are no rules on the mat, and I won't hold back if you continue to provoke me." With those words he sauntered off with no challenges. Yes, he wasn't that much of an ass to expose the idiot's secret, but Tan didn't know this and that was what counted._

For now he had a fox to see. He spotted her at the end of the lunch line, with her hair still up despite the dangers of that particular hairstyle. Just to prevent any food accidently on purpose landing on his clothing once again he snatched the plate from her and walked toward his table.

"What are you doing?" As expected she followed. The words were said in alarm, but her eyes were a blazing fire. He liked it. He even placed the plate right in front of her to taunt her with the possibility of repeating her noodles attack.

"What do you think? I want to eat with you," he replied with a smile. "Have you already forgotten our deal, _friend_?" Just that word, friend, and the nearby tables looked unable to contain their stir in belief that he'd attack the welfare student.

He didn't blame them. Eun Sang played the part of the terrified victim to an Oscar deserving degree, despite the sparks of anger that glinted dangerously in her eyes. She was livid, but unable to react. Yes he liked being one of the only ones to know her true persona, but that didn't stop him from trying to provoke it to the surface in public. "You're enjoying this right?" her tone was defiant but scared for their listening audience.

His lackey being the trusted servants they were forced the defiant fox into her seat. She looked ready to cry, or rather jump across the table and strangle him and his helpful sidekicks for good measure. Wasn't she pushing this act too much? Everyone would think he was a monster with the way she was shaking now. Ah, maybe it was the anger and fighting the urge to act was getting to her.

"Earlier in class, you should be more cautious. It almost seems like you begging me to destroy you," She spoke when she was sure no one heard. It always fascinated him on how she could deliver such deadly words, but maintained that scared kitten look.

Young Do chuckled, "Is it my fault that you react like this? Makes me want to find other places that are this sensitive," the octave drop characteristic of seduction slipped into his tone. Her jaw twitched; oh he'd meant the words just as they sounded. But that was for later when they were alone and she wasn't wearing her mask. He moved onto other matters, "Our Tan, seemed so upset about my actions. Have you been playing with him again, fox? I feel cheated."

"Do I have the time for another punk like you? Don't use me to play with him. I have nothing to do with him," she confirmed something that he already knew. That she was just as irritated with Tan's attention as he was with it.

"Really? I don't have anything to do with him either," he meant it. With Tan he hadn't even considered him until earlier today, and she seemed to be in consensus with him on that.

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

Eun Sang's irritation wasn't at the conversation, but at the fact that she had to sit being terrified instead of being able to teach a lesson about propriety. But her precarious hold on her façade was almost broken, when Tan came to loom over her looking pissed the hell off for some reason.

As if her day wasn't already bad.

"What is this?" he demanded, his voice booming. If the entire hall wasn't looking at them, they were now. Hadn't she made it clear to him that he should leave her alone?

"We are eating," Young Do kept his eyes on her, not even sparing the guy a glance.

"Get up!" the yell wasn't aimed at Young Do anymore, but her. Was he kidding her right now? If he was used to yelling at Rachel to get her to do what he wanted, that was his problem. As for her, she wasn't one to be yelled at or ordered around.

She remained seated. If they wanted to fight, they could fight. She refused to be involved.

As if on cue, Young Do threw down his fork and got in Tan's face. "What is this meal etiquette? Do I have to teach you manners in front of these people?" his face hard for the first time, making his sharply handsome features fiercer. It was clear he was spoiling for the fight Tan came looking for. But like she said she was staying out of it.

"Are you still sitting? Get up," Tan ignored the provocation to turn his attention to her, even grabbing her arm to pull her up as if she was a rag doll. She definitely wasn't going to have this, pulling her wrist from his hand and standing on her own.

She forced that scared, but proud welfare student routine through. Glaring at him with tear filled eyes, "I'm I a toy? If you want to fight go ahead. Don't involve me," she was ready to storm off in indignant anger, but of course the other punk in the situation wouldn't let that happen. Arm snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against his body.

"We're not finish, Transfer Student. Don't run away so earlier," his words vibrating against her crown, thumb caressing her waist through the uniform all in hope of taunting Tan further. He succeeded, Tan's fists balled in anger. "You're getting to comfortable because I have been nice to you these days. Do you want to test my patience?" Young Do provoked further.

The patience being tested was hers, grabbing his arm to pry it off her. His hold wasn't as secure as it could be and it came away easily. Chan Young and Hyo Shin finally arrived to pull apart the two idiots before they started a brawl.

She walked away from the scene, letting the two handle it. She needed to regroup and think on the situation, passing a glaring Rachel just emphasized the problems that lay ahead because of the altercation.

The roof seemed to be a good place as any to catch a breath. She still owed Young Do a smack for putting her in an uncomfortable situation in class, and that certainly wouldn't change. As for Tan, he didn't seem to understand her which meant she needed to find someone who would make him: Kim Won. They weren't on that level yet probably, but she needed Tan off her back, because it would in turn get Rachel off as well.

As if the trouble he had brought to her wasn't enough, her phone vibrated with _Don't Answer _scrolling across the screen. "What!" she yelled.

"_Where are you? I'll come to you,_" he got straight to the point, not even teasing her like he usually did. He didn't sound angry, but he wasn't his usual amused self.

She sniggered hanging up. He can go play with someone else, she needed to think. If he wanted to find her, he could go search for her. Eun Sang certainly wasn't stupid enough direct him to whether she was especially when she was still thinking about slapping him.

It was better to avoid until she could think clearly without resorting to violence.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Heirs_.

**Title: **Queen of the Game

**Chapter Count:** 11/?

**Warning(s): **None really…

**Pairing:** YoungSang.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this to your alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it.

When she descended from the roof she was much more controlled than when she'd gone there. With her mind clear she got her books and headed for the next class just within the time limit. Which help her avoided dealing with Rachel, Young Do and Tan who were all looking at her like they had something to say.

It wasn't surprising that the gossiping mouths around her were alleging a love square and, apparently, her fault in a possible break in the Tan-Rachel engagement. This had been the main problem with Tan involving himself in things and acting unnecessarily protective, it stirred up rumors about them being together. Their names combined in that sort of way wouldn't do with Rachel and would complicate her life.

Her phone had been purposely switched off to avoid the onslaught of messages she was likely to receive. The teacher began the lesson by announcing the upcoming leadership retreat, and needing confirmation by the end of the week on attendance.

The seat she'd selected was near the front and assured a quick escape, and distance from Young Do's usual antics since he preferred sitting toward the back. Being the Korean Language lesson it didn't require brain power. Subconsciously taking down dictation she would review later to understand because for the moment her mind was working overtime to figure out how to execute her plans.

Whether it was perceptiveness or otherwise, Young Do hadn't approach her after class. Chan Young didn't give Tan the chance to talk to her either by whisking her away to the library to study for the coming week's examination during personal study time. Her phone remained off for the duration to ensure to no interruption, only turning it on when she crossed the main gate with Chan Young.

It didn't surprise her that she had calls and messages from Chan Young, Tan and Young Do. Tan demanding she stay after class so they can talk, Young Do telling her that their conversation wasn't over and Chan Young asking where she was and if she was okay.

She deleted all of them.

"Hyung?" Chan Young's uncertain call was the only thing that forced her to look up from the screen, curious about whom he was addressing. At first she didn't see anything and was about to ask him when she spotted him leaning against a black bike.

_Is it really… _his hair was certainly longer than the last time she'd seen him, and his bike was a newer model. But it was him. His eyes clashing with hers from across the way confirmed it, if nothing else.

Chan Young was already at his side greeting him when Eun Sang realized she'd stopped moving. The shock, anger and hurt bombarding her mind rendering her subconsciously motionless. The old her, the one he'd abandoned, would have been over there with Chan Young tears and all. But the new her didn't allow such weakness, tempering down any emotion she slide into a carefully constructed mask of indifference. With a turn left, she walked away even as Chan Young called after her, pace unhurried because she wasn't running away. She was walking away from _him_ like _he_ did to her.

"Cha Eun Sang," His unmistakable voice called to her. He was right behind her, but she ignored it and walked on. Forced to a stop only when he got in her way, "Eun Sang-ah–"

"–She's not here. Eun Seok, it's what you came for, right?" he didn't get to call her that or in any other informal way. Whatever accompanied her name, she didn't want to hear. "Go look for her in California. It's where that bitch hiding. I'll leave first."

"You won't allow me to apologize?"

"I don't need it anymore," her icy cold voice stunned him, obviously not accustomed to her speaking to him that way. "Ah, Moon Jae Shin, don't go see mother. It will just hurt her when you leave again."

As if seeing Moon Jae Shin wasn't enough there was Young Do on his bike a little further down the road watching her intently. Ordinarily she would have walked on right passed him with her head held high, and a damn not given. But she needed her mind off her encounter with Jae Shin and what better distraction, than beginning her plan to outplay Young Do at his own game.

She didn't have to fake annoyance and trepidation as she approached him. Taking the helmet that sat behind him, she mounted the bike. "Just go," she instructed when he seemed surprised by her compliance.

_You wanted to play Choi Young Do? Let's play._

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

Young Do wasn't happy about her hanging up on him, but it was a small matter he could address later. The measured mask she walked in to the classroom with after disappearing for the rest of lunch was one of barely controlled calm. Taking a seat at the front of the class than the usual seat she preferred toward the back. He wasn't the only one that noticed this though; Tan, Rachel and Chan Young watched just as closely.

Tan watched because, well, he was looking to make himself an even bigger unintentional nuisance.

Rachel watched in annoyance because the speculation around them suggested Eun Sang was some sort of flower snake playing both him and Tan, but mostly because they were associating his fox and Tan as a set.

Chan Young watched in concern for his friend obviously unhappy about the words about his friend, even if it was much to Bo Na's annoyance. Funnily enough the MEGA Entertainment heir was spotting her own version of concern too, even if it was overwhelmed by irritation.

The lesson began with the teacher announcing the upcoming leadership retreat, which he would skip like he did every year. It was enough dealing with the other students on a daily basis; he preferred not prolonging the torture of a camp with them. Besides, it always gave him time to do whatever he wanted away from not only them, but his father as well.

When the bell rang indicating the end of class and beginning of personal study time, Tan was one of the first on his feet intention clearly was to catch Eun Sang before she left. All thwarted when Chan Young by passed him guiding her outside, while Bo Na walked after with Ye Sol. He would have sauntered after, but Rachel had other ideas.

"_How will getting rid of her benefit me?" Young Do asked, after Rachel once again prompted him to get rid of Eun Sang. "I think you're misunderstanding something Yoo Rachel. I'm not your shuttle to do what you want. The photo shoot, cancelling it benefited me. Transfer student leaving doesn't benefit me."_

_She looked displeased at his inaction, which obviously wasn't his problem. Her problem was Tan, not even Eun Sang at this point. The sooner she realized it, the sooner her life would be less uncomfortable. _

_He'd made it to the door, when she spoke. "Should I do it then?"_

"_That would be a bad move, step sister," he didn't even say it because he'd do something, but her supposed victim would definitely do more than make Rachel go through trash again. "She's mine. Don't make things unpleasant when we will become related."_

"_What is she giving you that you defend her so much?" she asked again, preventing his exit. "Isn't her attracting Tan to you a problem?" It was unfortunate that she still held onto Tan for dear life, when he'd shown no desire for her. There was nothing between Tan and Eun Sang, but the guy used her as a crutch to rid him of an engagement he was too scared to say he didn't want with no regard of the two women involved._

"_Entertainment," he answered with a grin. "Should I advise you? The problem you have is Kim Tan. Don't protect his name and attack others, Rachel. You'll only lose in the end."_

"Do understand now?" Choi Young Do approached Tan for what he hoped would be the last time, who was obviously listening to the latest speculation going around the halls about his stupidity in the cafeteria. "Every time you concern yourself with her life, you just cause problems. Leave her alone to me and concern yourself with your own life. Have your forgotten your commitment to Yoo Rachel? Is embarrassing her with rumors the honorable thing to do?"

Tan looked at him, "You sound like you care for my life? Be careful or I might actually start to believe this." Trying to get around him to chase after Eun Sang, but Young Do stepped in his way.

"Are you pretending not to understand? Will you pick her from the streets when your father puts her there? If your engagement doesn't push through, and these useless words being spoken reach the chairman's ears. Will it be you to suffer or the housekeeper's daughter? Think clearly before playing the hero. It's pissing me off. I'll leave first."

Most of the kids were still in the library trying to cram as much study time as they could for the coming examination week. Young Do wasn't one to bother when everything was already in his head, leaving the school gate to wait for his little fox. She couldn't expect him to leave things when she already broke the rules of their deal.

He'd noticed the long haired guy by the black bike but hadn't given him much importance, dismissing him as one of the girls' boyfriends. It wasn't beyond these Gangnam princesses to rebel using a bad boy, before settling into their arranged marriages.

Car after car left ferrying their little prince or princess home, even Tan's who seemed to have heard his words. He didn't have to wait long as Eun Sang finally emerged with Chan Young. The guy by the bike seemed to straighten and smirk at the sight of them. Chan Young noticed him and approached him first. His fox however looked frozen and pale, eyes trained on the guy and his on her.

Just as she easily slipped in and out of her docile persona, the shock and hurt faded into nothing. A mask of steely stoicism as she walked toward him, eyes looking forward but not seeing him. The guy was persistent, but his fox said something that stopped him in his tracks.

Then she was walking toward him with the same air of annoyance she always seemed to have around him, climbing up behind him without a word, helmet in hand. When he turned to her with questioning eyes, she her only words were, "Just go."

-~*+*~-:-**o**-:-~*+*~-

Young Do already knew her schedule and dropped her off at _Mango 6 _for her shift. As per her usual attitude, she was ready to flounce off without a word but they weren't done. Catching her wrist, he pulled her back to face him. "What kind of manners is this? Is 'thank you' so hard?" he asked looking into those irritated brown eyes.

"Thank you," she deadpanned not even bothering to hide the attitude.

Once again she attempted to walk away, but he held firm and pulled her closer still. Thumb caressing her wrist gentle causing her pulse to jump in response and her breath hitched slightly. Another sensitive spot? She was just a ball of sensitivity. "You keep forgetting two of our rules, fox. Answer when I call. Talk to me when I talk to you. Which one is hard?"

"Do you really want the answer?" was her response with an eyebrow raised in mocking.

"If you won't answer that, then answer this. Before, who was the guy?" He was curious about the guy who could affect her so much that she forgot all about masks and brave fronts. Just an allusion to the guy, and the same pain flashed through her brown eyes, but it was gone almost immediately to give way to nonchalance that matched with the poker face.

She sniggered, "Are you going to continue asking me useless things? I have to start work and you're delaying me." Her attempts to free herself failed. He wasn't letting her go until he got an answer.

"Do you think it's a request? Yah, fox aren't you taking your situation to lightly?"

"Still doesn't make this any of your business," that wild cat side of her brimming at the surface, her voice dropped a dangerous octave warning him to tread careful. "You can keep me here as long as you want. My answers won't change."

"Are provoking me?" He grinned, eyes sliding to trace her lips slowly. "I can promise you the answer will come from your lips," and what do you know, blush rose from her neck to cover her cheeks. Just as slowly as they slid off her eyes to take in her lips, he returned his eyes to hers. "Want to see?" An eyebrow raised in mocking and daring, just to annoy her.

He stepped closer until their faces were whispers away, eyes never leaving his. Was his fox becoming even bolder? "Intimidation by seduction or proximity won't work on me. So don't try." Every word spoken sent a brush of breath against his lips, her eyes fierce with enough fire to burn him alive if he dared.

Despite himself his heart skip a beat. "Are you finally fighting back fox? Because I'm ready to bite." Did she really think this was seduction? Oh he hadn't even brushed the surface of seduction. "I told you to be careful about playing with snakes."

"Then I should warn you about fire," he hated to admit it, but she had his anticipation –not that he let it show in his eyes or face. He focused his attention on those brown eyes, looking into hers. "Because you don't seem to think you can get burned."

"Fox, are you really saying such things? Makes me want to play even more."

With even more daring, she moved to whisper in his ear. "Let's play."

**Author's Note: **So yeah…


End file.
